Serendipity
by Arshy Moonlight
Summary: Se precisa gente con ganas de leer un TonksSeverus algo raro o.O! y de dejar algún review... Y también se precisan sugerencias para el cambio del título ya que la autora ha descubierto que hay cierta película con el mismo nombre. Gracias!
1. Nueva profesión

**Capítulo 1  
  
  
  
  
**Nymphadora Tonks yacía sentada en una silla de la cocina del número 12 de Grimauld Place apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano mientras contemplaba una copa de vodka ya casi vacía que sostenía con la otra. Dio un suspiro prolongado y se secó lo que quedaba de una lágrima que minutos atrás había resbalado a través de su mejilla. La puerta de la cocina se abrió sobresaltándola y Remus Lupin entró.  
  
- Imaginaba que estarías aquí...  
  
Ella no se molestó en contestar. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la copa y suspiró nuevamente.  
  
- Hace días que a penas comes y duermes, deberías intentar superar lo de la muerte de...  
- Si, lo sé. No eres el primero que me lo dice, y por desgracia, tampoco serás el último. No se si te has dado cuenta que si estaba ahora aquí sola es porqué buscaba silencio y tranquilidad.  
- No es eso lo que te conviene. "diame si quieres por entrometerme en tu vida, pero lo último que necesitamos ahora es que te encierres en ti misma.  
- Realmente no me importa lo que la gente necesite. ¿Qué más da ya todo? Sirius murió, yo estaba a su lado y no hice nada. La única persona a la que he podido considerar _familia_ y voy yo y la dejo morir... Seré inútil.  
- No eres la única que sufre la muerte de Sirius. Todos lo hemos perdido, sería mejor que te preocuparas por lo que aún te queda, por los que estamos aquí y no allí...  
- ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE POR HABERSE IDO SE CONVIERTE EN MENOS IMPORTANTE?!  
  
Remus se sobresaltó.  
  
- Se convierte en muchas cosas, sobretodo en doloroso. ¡Pero debes entender que debemos seguir! Vamos, a mi también me duele... De mis mejores amigos tres han sido asesinados y otro resultó ser un traidor, y ahora no me queda ninguno de ellos. Pero hay otros. Lo mismo deberías ver tu.  
  
Por unos instantes pareció que ella iba a ponerse a gritar de nuevo, pero después que le temblara un poco el labio inferior se hundió en un silencioso llanto. Remus se acercó y le ofreció un tierno abrazo en el que ella restó durante varios minutos. Por fin consiguió quedarse dormida, y él la subió a su habitación para que descansara.  
  
Tonks había sido la más afectada por la muerte de Sirius, aunque intentaba esconder sus sentimientos frente a las otras personas. Lamentaba haberle perdido cuando estaba sola y evitaba hacer cosas de la rutina que tenía antes, cuando Sirius no se había ido.  
  
  
  
Pasaron dos semanas del mes de Agosto y una carta de Dumbledore llegó a las manos de Tonks cuando estaba desayunando con Ojoloco, Remus y Arthur, que había ido a visitarles.  
  
  
_Querida Nymphadora;  
  
  
_- Sabe que odio ese nombre – dijo para si misma.  
  
  
_A escasas dos semanas de que empiece el curso en Hogwarts te escribo para pedirte un favor. Se que no estás en tus mejores días, pero necesito que ocupes la plaza de Profesora de Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras a partir del 1 de Septiembre.  
Debo confesar que no he encontrado a nadie más de confianza que pueda ocuparla, y me interesaría tener a otro miembro más de la orden aquí teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó el curso pasado.  
Agradecería tu respuesta lo antes posible, pues el Ministerio sigue, después de todo, presionando._

_Atentamente,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_  
  
_- ¡Ah! ¡¿Profesora yo?!  
- ¿Cómo? Dumbledore no está bien... Déjame ver...  
- Remus, ya sabes que yo también te quiero mucho – contestó sarcásticamente.  
- Vaya, ten cuidado con esa plaza, ya sabes que lo que dicen de ella – bromeó Ojoloco.  
  
Y ella la aceptó.  
  
  
  
Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, y el día 28 se encontraba preparándolo todo para ir a Hogwarts. Los profesores se reunían allí unos días antes que los alumnos, y ella viajaría en Polvos Flu hasta Hogsmeade acompañada por Ojoloco. Remus se encontraba en La Madriguera con Harry y los Weasley, así que Grimauld Place quedaría completamente vacío (Kreacher había sido expulsado tras la muerte de Sirius por Tonks, a quien a contra voluntad obedeció cuando le regaló un calcetín la pareja del cual había perdido).  
  
Tonks, quién había recuperado su habitual humor, por lo mínimo en la mayoría del tiempo, se había vestido ese día con una túnica y capa fucsia oscuro con el pelo del mismo color. Después de asegurarse que lo tenía todo hizo un encantamiento reductor a sus maletas y se fue a Hogsmeade con Ojoloco.  
  
- ¡Tonks, qué alegría verte! – Exclamó Madam Rosmerta en cuanto la vio. - Cuanto tiempo hacía que no pasabas por aquí, ¡desde que eras una alumna! ¡Cómo has cambiado!  
- Si, es lo que hacemos los magos metamórficos, cambiar constantemente.  
  
Pareció que Madam Rosmerta no encendía lo que Tonks le había dicho, así que siguieron su camino hasta Hogwarts, dónde Ojoloco se despidió de la chica con la excusa de que no quería entretenerse ahí.  
  
- Hola de nuevo, Hogwarts.  
  
Entró. El castillo seguía siendo el mismo, aunque se notaba los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.  
  
- Buenos días... – Murmuró alguien que pasaba por su lado; Severus.  
- ¡Cuanta energía positiva! Es una buena actitud para empezar el cur...  
- ¿Necesita ayuda?  
- No, gracias, llevo el equipaje encogido en los bolsillos, no hay problema.  
- Me refería a ayuda mental. ¿No ve que no es momento de reír?  
- Sempaticus Snape, ¿eh? Creo que será mejor no pelear el primer día.  
- ¿Primer día?  
- Si, seré la Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este curso.  
  
El hombre se fue murmurando algo para sus adentros y con los puños cerrados, y ella lo siguió hacia dentro el castillo. Creía recordar donde se encontraba el despacho de Dumbledore, y él le había dado la contraseña por carta (Ojoloco se puso furioso cuando se enteró de ello, estuvo horas dando la paliza con que las cartas no son un medio seguro, y no se calló hasta que Dumbledore le pregunto que quién iba a pasar desapercibido hasta su despacho).  
  
Llegó a la gárgola de la entrada y murmuró "_Sortilegios Weasley_". Esta se abrió mostrando la escalera para subir, y al llegar a la puerta de arriba se detuvo antes de llamar.  
  
- Creo haberte dicho muchas veces, Severus, que si no te doy la plaza de Profesor de Defensa es porque no puedo encontrar un suplente para Pociones.  
- Pero, con to...  
- Perdón – se excusó Tonks que acababa de entrar.  
- ¡Bienvenida, Nymphadora!  
- Tonks...  
- ¿Qué te parece Hogwarts después de tanto tiempo? – preguntó el Director ignorando su comentario.  
- Bien, bien, no está mal...  
- ¡Ah, perfecto! Te mostraría yo mismo las clases en las que trabajarás y tu despacho y dormitorio, pero ando algo atareado. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que a Severus no le importará hacerlo en mi lugar. – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Descuide.  
  
El Profesor de Pociones salió del despacho seguido por la nueva Profesora de Defensa. Primero se dirigieron a lo que sería su dormitorio y despacho.  
  
- Espero que se sienta cómoda – dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que esperaba lo contrario.  
- ¡Anda, yo también! Puedo decorarlo a mi antojo, ¿verdad? – preguntó dejando las maletas en el suelo en su tamaño normal.  
- Si, pero tenga en cuenta que en el despacho entrará gente, así que no haga según qué.  
- Descuida, le pondré colores alegres y cálidos para que contraste con su despacho.  
- Vayamos a ver las aulas – dijo el hombre ignorando el último comentario.  
  
Caminaron un par de pasillos y llegaron a un aula bastante grande.  
  
- Aquí se suele dar la teoría y cosas por el estilo. Hay otra aula al lado – señaló una puerta que comunicaba a las dos – que se usa para las clases prácticas. Las aulas de los demás profesores ya las irá viendo. Es hora de ir a cenar  
- Ah, si, ¡gracias por todo Sempaticus!  
- ¿Debo esperar de usted que se refiera a mi con ese nombre todo el curso?  
- No, solo hasta que deje de hablarme de _usted_.  
- No suelo tutear a la gente.  
- Ni yo hacer favores porqué sí.  
  
Snape quedó en silencio unos instantes para luego hablar de nuevo.  
  
- En ese caso y si tanto lo quieres te tutearé dejando el usted de un lado, cuando sea posible, claro.  
- Oh, bien, bien, mejor. Porque se me había ocurrido otro nombre que me ahorraré usar, no quiero que pierdas tu reputación – dijo la chica exagerando las últimas palabras.  
- ¿Qué reputación?  
- De malhumorado. Da igual, vayamos a comer, tengo hambre.  
  
Dicho esto empezaron a andar y llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraban el atareado Director, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y nuevamente Hagrid. Los puestos de profesores habían cambiado, y a Nymphadora le tocó sentarse entre Snape y Sybill, que se había quedado en el colegio para compartir clases con Firenze (claro que ella solo hacía clases a tercero y cuarto curso).  
  
- ¡Oh, vaya, de verdad que lo siento mucho! – dijo Tonks al cabo de un rato tras haber derramado la sopa encima de Snape. - ¡Nunca me quitaré esa patosidad de encima!  
- Por desgracia. Voy a lavarme.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Voy a lavarme. Es lo que hace la gente normalmente cuando se ensucia.  
- No, no, no, eso es lo que hacen los muggles después de ensuciarse. Los magos apuntamos así con la varita... – apunto con la varita a Snape – y decimos ¡_Netejus_!  
- ¿Se supone que esto tendría que limpiarse? – Preguntó él viendo que estaba igual que antes.  
- Si... ¡Anda, mira! – señaló encima de la cabeza de Snape, dónde un plato de sopa empezaba a derramarse. - ¡Lo siento, de verdad! Nunca he sido buena para todo esto de las tareas domésticas, no era mi intención.  
- No te preocupes, pero voy a lavarme – dijo él conteniendo la rabia.  
- Si, ¡y lávate el pelo!  
  
Severus se fue y ya no volvió en toda la cena; posiblemente quería evitar a Tonks por lo que quedaba de día.  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente Nymphadora se levantó muy temprano para decorar su cuarto y despacho y deshacer sus maletas antes de bajar a desayunar. La verdad es que no sabía de que color lo pintaría... Al ser una maga metamórfica ella cambiaba constantemente el color se su pelo, pero no podía estar haciendo lo mismo con el despacho, ya que eso llevaría algo más de tarea... Pensó en hacerlo rojo, pero le pareció que sería un color demasiado fuerte, y el rosa por las paredes... no. Así que terminó por pintarlo de un azul cielo muy clarito (cosa que le costó un poco). Los muebles los puso primero de una madera extraña y clara, pero parecía la habitación de un niño pequeño, así que terminó por poner madera de cerezo.  
  
- No está mal... Veremos cuanto aguanto sin cambiarlo.  
  
Se dispuso a bajar a desayunar. Eran casi las diez y media y a las once tenía que acudir al despacho de Dumbledore, dónde con otros profesores hablarían de las clases, horarios, etc. En el comedor no encontró a nadie, y aburrida comió un par de tostadas antes de seguir con su plan.  
  
- Adelante – se oyó la voz del Director decir cuando llamó a la puerta de su despacho. – Parece que ya estamos todos...  
- Ohh... – interrumpió Treawnley – Albus, falta Firenze, ¡no puede llegar hasta aquí! Lo hemos dejado solo... Presiento.... – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Presiento que algo malo le ocurrirá... ¡Ohh! Veo muerte... – McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y Dumbledore, con su simpatía usual, prosiguió:  
- Firenze sabe cuidarse muy bien, no le ocurrirá nada. Ya he hablado con él, y me ha dado esto para ti – le entregó unos pergaminos. – Está toda la materia que el enseñará y una propuesta para la tuya. Dijo que le interesaría hablar contigo igualmente...  
  
- Entonces iré ahora mismo, a ver si puedo salvarle de la muerte...  
  
- ¿Conoce a alguien que se salve de la muerte? – Preguntó Tonks distraída. Habría jurado que McGonagall ahogaba una carcajada... Sybill le lanzó una mirada de decir _"no, pero tu la encontrarás pronto"_ y se fue.  
  
El resto de la reunión pasó entretenidamente. Dumbledore les comunicó todas las leyes y prohibiciones que el Ministerio de Magia había hecho durante el verano y les entregó un Plan de Estudios al que tenían que ceñirse estrechamente. Cuando la reunión se dio por concluida Dumbledore le dijo algo a Snape en voz baja y luego se acercó a Tonks.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido todo, Nimphadora?  
- Tonks, Tonks. Bien, no ha estado mal, aunque no termino de coincidir con ese Plan de Estudios...  
- Bueno, ya sabes como trabajan los del Ministerio. Me habría gustado que alguno de los antiguos profesores de Defensa te pusieran al día con lo que saben los alumnos, pero Remus lo fue hace mucho y por suerte no podemos contar con la ayuda de los dos últimos, así que Snape, que está al corriente de la materia, te lo pasará todo.  
- Vale, gracias, ¡que pase un buen día!  
  
Dicho esto se fue contenta y medio corriendo sin saber porqué, pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras alguien la tomó del brazo.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? – Preguntó Snape. Ella se quedó unos instantes pensando.  
- Pues es curioso, porque ahora que lo dices no lo sé. Supongo que a mi despacho, ¿no?  
- No, ahora vienes conmigo a las mazmorras – Tonks se sorprendió – para que te ponga al día de... la materia que vas a impartir.  
- Defensa, si. Pero, ¿no hay otro lugar más acogedor que las mazmorras? – Preguntó la chica siguiéndole escaleras abajo. – No tendrás el material en tu despacho, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vamos allí?  
- Es donde vamos.  
- ¿No íbamos a las mazmorras?  
- Si.  
- ¡Argh, para! – Se detuvieron – ¿Se puede saber dónde vamos? ¿A las mazmorras o a tu despacho  
- Mi despacho está en las mazmorras – dijo el serio con una voz muy grave.  
- Y tu humor encarcelado...  
  
Una vez llegaron Tonks se puso a curiosearlo todo, cosa que empezó a mosquear a Snape, pero aún más cuando se dispuso a abrir el armario donde guardaba los ingredientes para las pociones.  
  
- ¡No! ¡QUIETA! – Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que ella se encontraba observando muy de cerca todos los frascos y cajitas que había. Él se acerco y la separó poniéndose entre ella y el armario para poner a salvo sus valiosos ingredientes... – Puedo consentir con mucha paciencia que me tires platos de sopa por encima y me faltes al respeto, pero estos ingredientes me cuestan mucho, así que mejor mantén la distancia de seguridad.  
- Ugh, vale, tampoco he hecho nada... – Se quedó contemplando muy de cerca sus ojos negros y Severus los de ella, azules en esa ocasión. Le soltó el brazo cuando ella empezaba a sentirse violenta, y se sobresaltó cuando notó la mano de él en su cintura...  
- Lo siento no quise... – dijo quitándola. Abrió un cajón y le entregó una pila de pergaminos. – Míralos, creo que está muy claro. Si tienes alguna duda pregúntame.  
- Esta bien, creo que mejor me los miraré en mi despacho... – Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. - ¡Adiós!  
  
Severus se quedó de pie, inmóvil durante unos segundos que le parecieron minutos. Había dejado su mente en blanco mientras contemplaba la puerta por la que Tonks acababa de salir. Se centró nuevamente, dejándose caer encima la silla de su escritorio y dando un suspiro justo antes de quedarse mirándola puerta otra vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
*- _Laura-san_ -*  
  
_¡Hola a todos!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo del Fict... Hace mucho que no escribo, si, pero no había tenido ideas...  
  
Bueno, le dedico este capítulo a Hi-chan, (a quien espero que le guste, XP) por ser como es y ayudarme como me ayuda. ^_^  
  
Quizás se pregunten que quiere decir le título... Bueno, pasé hasta dos días buscando uno, y Arien me sugirió entre muchos otros este... Significa... er... algo no esperado ^^  
  
Y a todos, ¡gracias por leer el Fict!  
  
_


	2. Humor de perros

**Capítulo 2  
**   
  
  
  
Era el día de la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts, y todos los profesores aguardaban en el Gran Comedor, menos McGonagall, Sprout y Hagrid.  
Severus y Tonks a penas se habían visto en los escasos días que habían transcurrido desde lo ocurrido en el despacho de él y no habían vuelto a hablar, así que al verla Severus empezó a pensar en ello de nuevo...  
  
[_¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? Desde luego no es el mejor modo... ¿El mejor modo? ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! No, no... ¿O si? ¿Me gusta? ¡¿Qué?! No... Si, si me gusta... Y a ella.... ¿le gustaré yo? No, por favor, cómo va a fijarse en algo como yo... No, definitivamente. Pero... Cuando llevé inconscientemente la mano a su cintura no dijo nada... Ni luego... ¿Será que realmente no le ha molestado? O, ¿es que está tan enojada que no puede ni hablarme? Veremos hoy si me dice algo... Vamos a pasar toda la cena de lado..._]  
  
Y ella notó esa sensación extraña en el hombre...  
  
[_¿Estará pensando en lo del otro día? Si, está nervioso... Severus Snape nervioso, tiene su gracia, él que siempre se ve un hombre tan severo, serio, preparado para todo, corpulento, atracti... ehh... Si, bueno, eso... Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo olvidar esa sensación cuando puso la mano en mi cintura... ¡Me quedé de piedra! ¡No me lo esperaba en absoluto! Aix... Luego, de camino a mi despacho, me arrepentí de no haberle dicho algo de eso... Ahora debe pensar que le odio por lo que hizo... Y no lo hago, no... más bien me gusta... Es un hombre interesante, de los que hay pocos... Sirius era como él en ese aspecto... ¿Se puede saber porque tengo que ponerme a pensar en Sirius ahora? Otra vez me invade este sentimiento de tristeza que llevaba tiempo lejos de mi... ¿Por qué? Como siga pensando esto me pondré triste, y quién sabe si a llorar.. Definitivamente me duele, y mucho, lo de Sirius... Pero cambia de tema, Tonks, cambia..._]  
  
Al parecer el hombre notó que ella entristecía, y quiso hacer algo pero temía estropear aún más la situación...  
– A partir de ahora eres Profesora oficialmente – se decidió a decir para quitarle lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza.  
– ¿Qué? Ah, si, estoy algo nerviosa – contestó ella, probando si eso serviría de excusa para su actitud. El hombre pensó que no era momento de ponerse irónico.  
– Todos estamos igual el primer día que hacemos de profesores en alguna parte. – Ella rió, y él se alegró – ¿Qué?  
– No, nada, solo que no te imagino nervioso por tener que hacer de profesor...  
– Oh, vamos, hay una primera vez siempre... Pasada esta todo se hace más normal y ordinario... demasiado ordinario.  
– Ya...  
– ¿Ya? ¿Qué ocurre?  
– No, solo que... Bueno, esa simpatía no te pega... – terminó de decir esa frase al hombre y acto seguido se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.  
– Ya bueno, como sea – contestó él, medio enojado, girándose e fijando su mirada el los alumnos de segundo para arriba que en ese momento entraban al Gran Comedor para tomar asientos en las mesas de sus casas.  
– Lo siento... – murmuró ella.  
– ¿Cómo? – Dijo el interesado.  
– Que lo siento... – dijo remarcando las palabras.  
  
Ambos tenían la sensación que por cada palabra que pronunciaban estropeaban más y más la situación, así que optaron por callarse, los dos.  
  
Los alumnos se sentaron, al rato apareció McGonagall con los alumnos de primero, tuvo lugar la selección de las casas, cenaron, Dumbledore hizo un discurso de bienvenida, les presentó la nueva profesora y pudieron abandonar la sala. Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores cuando todo el mundo se levantaba, mientras que Harry se iba charlando con Neville.  
  
– Hola, Profesora Tonks – dijo la chica educadamente.  
– Hola chicos.  
– No sabíamos que usted nos daría clases de Defensa, vinimos a saludarla...  
– Al fin tendremos otro profesor decente, ¡ya era hora! – dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
Hablaron poco, se despidieron y al fin cada uno se fue a su habitación. Tonks estaba demasiado agotada, no sabía porque, tampoco había hecho nada aquél día, pero de todos modos se tumbó en la cama quedándose dormida sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.  
  
  
  
Primer día de clases. No estaba nerviosa, curiosamente estaba muy tranquila. Se levantó temprano, se ducho, vistió y bajo a desayunar mientras revisaba las clases. La primera hora tendría a los de quinto año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y la segunda a los de sexto de Gryffindor, otra vez, y Slytherin, la casa de Snape...  
  
Cuando llegó al aula los alumnos esperaban en la puerta, y mostró una sonrisa cuando vio que todos estaban curiosos por la nueva profesora.  
  
Siguiendo el Plan de Estudios al pie de la letra, como le habían dicho, dedicó la primera clase a hablar de los TIMOS a los alumnos de quinto, claro que a su modo... Los chicos se encontraban con las varitas guardadas y los libros encima la mesa, por costumbres del año pasado.  
  
– Supongo que todos habéis hablado de los TIMOS con alguien que los haya hecho, y la verdad es que son duros, sobretodo porque es algo absolutamente nuevo para vosotros. Vendrán examinadores del Ministerio de Magia, como posiblemente ya sabréis, a haceros los exámenes, tanto escritos como prácticos. Podéis iros despidiendo de la idea que vais a sacar buenas notas en todos. Si sois buenos obtendréis notas elevadas en dos o tres, posiblemente suspenderéis alguno. Tenéis que poner en orden vuestras prioridades. Durante el curso se os facilitará información sobre empleos y carreras para los magos, pensad en que asignaturas piden buenas notas y dedicaos a ellas, sin abandonar las otras. Otra cosa de la que os voy a hablar son de las clases. El año pasado no hicisteis una clase práctica en todo el curso, una con Profesor – añadió mirando a Ginny y Luna, que estaban de lado, – y la práctica es de lo más importante. Tendremos que recuperarla este año. El Ministerio de Magia ha diseñado un plan de estudio al que hay que adaptarse. Combinan práctica y teórica, lástima que no dijeran nada de las proporciones. ¡Guardad los libros y agarrad las varitas! No tardéis en llegar a la Sala de Prácticas, o me veré obligada a quitar puntos – esto último lo dijo medio riendo mientras empezaba a andar hacia la clase contigua.  
  
Esa clase le pasó rápida y alegre, viendo como se les daban a los alumnos los hechizos que tenían que haber practicado el año pasado. Lo mismo hizo con los alumnos de sexto curso cuando llegó la hora con ellos.  
  
– Parece mentira lo incompetente que se vuelve el Ministerio cuando gente con cerebro no está para ponerle rumbo. El año pasado no querían hechizos, ahora no quieren libros... – Decía Malfoy en tono elevado.  
– En ese caso, señor Malfoy – intervino Tonks sonriendo – puede sentarse en una mesa de la clase del lado e estudiar el primer capítulo del libro que tanto parece echar de menos.  
  
El chico Slytherin se quedó callado, pero mirando a Tonks con malicia. Obviamente su comentario había querido ofender a la profesora, pues sabía que estaba en la Orden, pero no esperaba una respuesta tan cortante por su parte. Pasó el resto de la clase sin decir nada más –pero sin olvidar sus miradas de odio ni un instante– y ella le hizo caso omiso. No fue a comer, no tenía hambre, estaba muy contenta por como iban las clases y quería revisar la de primer año que tendría aquella tarde. Esa clase sería distinta, además tenía que concienciarles de la importancia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
La hora de cenar llegó pronto. Bajó al comedor y a medio camino se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
– ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el primer día?  
– Muy bien, Profesora Tonks...  
– No, no, no hace falta que me llames así ahora... Me siento rara, siempre me habéis llamado Tonks... – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.  
  
En ese momento pasó Snape por su lado a paso ligero con un libro en las manos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Tonks, pero era una mirada fría, muy fría.  
  
– Como odio no haberme podido librar de Pociones... – Dijo Harry.  
– ¿Cómo? – Tonks estaba confundida, aunque quien sabe si por el comentario o la mirada...  
– Bueno, quiero ser Auror, y para ello necesito cursar Pociones, así que no he podido dejar la asignatura...  
– Ya entiendo...  
– Lo mejor de todo – añadió Ron – es que siendo la primera clase ya ha quitado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, estaba de muy mal humor.  
– ¡¿Cincuenta?! ¿En la primera clase? – Tonks sabía que Snape favorecía a Slytherin, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto.  
– Si, le gustaría castigarme, – explicó Harry – pero creo que, al igual que yo, no aguantaría verme más horas de las estrictamente necesarias, así que...  
– Bueno, tu intenta no darle motivos para que se enfade, yo intentaré compensar los puntos que os quita... – Tonks les guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia el comedor.  
  
Cuando llego pudo observar que Severus se encontraba ya sentado en su lugar, y un odio hacia él la invadió. ¿Quién se había creído que era para quitar tantos puntos a Gryffindor y mirarla de esa manera? Con lo maleducados que eran algunos de su clase...  
  
– Hola – le dijo Tonks con un tono muy enojado.  
– Hola – contestó el más enojado aún.  
– ¿Qué? Con tensión acumulada, ya veo.  
– Cállate, ¿quieres? Déjame que tenga un rato en paz mientras ceno. Y procura no echarme nada por encima. – El odio que sentía Tonks cada ves iba a más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?  
– Si te molestaras en buscar tus errores – dijo ella pausadamente y conteniendo las ganas de soltarle una bofetada – quizás te darías cuenta que no eres mejor que yo. – Dicho esto la chica se fue discretamente para no llamar la atención, sin cenar. Le había pasado el hambre.  
  
Severus tampoco tenía ganas de cenar en aquel momento y tenía ganas de seguirla para decirle algo, sin saber el que, pero tuvo que abstenerse ya que quedaría muy extraño que dos profesores se levantaran seguidamente de la mesa y se fueran. Sabía que no había sido justo con Tonks. Sabía que no tendría que haber dicho lo que dijo, pero aún así sentía odio hacia ella. Se levantó cuando no pudo más y se fue hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Oyó un ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Tonks.  
  
– Vengo a buscar la poción para Lupin, hoy hay luna llena.  
– Si, claro... Pasa.  
– No, me espero aquí.  
  
Severus se quedó mirándola con la mente en blanco, y de pronto se vio abalanzándose sobre ella y empezando a besarla apasionadamente. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y ella respondió haciendo lo mismo, pero entonces, por muy fuerte que la agarraba, una fuerza tiraba de ella, separándola, llevándola lejos por un pasillo cada vez más oscuro... Empezó a correr y correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás de ella, pero como más corría él más rápido se alejaba ella.  
  
De pronto se despertó sudado en su cama. Observó su habitación, oscura y vacía. No había sido más que un sueño... Pero un sueño muy real. Tonks estaba afectándole mucho, por más que intentaba convencerse de que no era amor no podía, no podía negarlo. Decidió tomarse la poción para dormir son soñar. Mañana sería otro día.  
  
  
  
  
_   
*- Laura-san -*  
  
Hola a todos otra vez ^^  
  
Este capitulo es algo distinto... Severus y Tonks se enfadan, pero ¿hasta cuando? Bueno, no se sabe, esto del amor es muy contradictorio...  
  
En el próximo capítulo ^^  
¡Espero no tardar en hacerlo y subirlo!  
  
Gracias a Angelus diabolicus, barbi-black y Virginia W. de Malfoy, que dejaron reviews. ^^  
Ah, y Virginia, he seguido tu consejo y permitido que usuarios no registrados escriban. ^^ En realidad ni sabía que no podían escribir... xD  
  
_


	3. Un alumno poco gustoso

**Capítulo 3**  
  
  
  
  
El día siguiente el humor de uno y otro no mejoró en absoluto, y la tensión se acumulaba cada vez más. El odio crecía y crecía, y más aún cuando intercambiaban esos comentarios que no podían aguantar.  
  
Pasaban los días y semanas y evitaban hablarse en cuanto podían, pero no siempre era así...  
  
Tonks había dado a Harry el consejo de que no se metiera en líos con Snape y le dijo también que ella intentaría hacer que recuperaran los puntos. Para ello le fue muy bien tener a Draco Malfoy en clase. Ese chico le recordaba demasiado a su padre como para no odiarle.  
  
-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy – dijo Tonks después de oír un comentario ofensivo que el chico había hecho dirigido a Hermione.  
-Disculpe Profesora – se quejó él – no entiendo porqué me quita tantos puntos. Cualquiera diría que tiene algo contra mi... No creo que eso le guste al Ministerio.  
-Esto no es el Ministerio, señor Malfoy, sino Hogwarts. Y parece que el único aquí que tiene algo contra alguien – miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione – es usted. Si tiene alguna otra queja – se apresuró a añadir cuando el abría la boca – preséntela al Jefe de su casa. Esto es clase de Defensa y ya me ha hecho perder bastante el tiempo.  
  
Y Malfoy se calló después de decir que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Siempre terminaba callándose cuando discutía con Tonks, pero le gustaba molestarla.  
  
-Adelante – se oyó la voz de Snape cuando Malfoy llamó para entrar. El hombre estaba sentado en su mesa escribiendo algo, y no levantó la mirada.  
-Disculpe Profesor, venía a... presentar una queja.  
-¿Contra...?  
-Tonks. – Snape paró de escribir y miró a su alumno levantando una ceja.  
-La Profesora Tonks, señor Malfoy.  
-Si, eso. Disculpe.  
-Así que una queja – dijo él interesado, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y juntando las yemas de los dedos. – Explíquese.  
-Verá señor, creo que tiene demasiadas preferencias. Pasa la clase restándome puntos y... haciéndome callar.  
-¿Cuándo le hace callar?  
-Cuando digo algo... algún comentario.  
-¿Qué tipo de comentario?  
-Ofensivo. Pero no soy el único que los hace.  
-Está bien, puede irse.  
-¿Y eso es todo? ¿No le dirá nada?  
-Lo que se diga o deje de decir entre profesores no es de su incumbencia, señor Malfoy. Adiós.  
  
Al orgulloso Slytherin no le quedó más remedio que obedecer así que se fue sin decir palabra. Severus decidió aparcar el tema hasta el fin de semana, cuando en la primera salida en Hogsmeade hablaría con ella.  
  
  
  
Y el Sábado no tardó en llegar, aunque esa impresión no fuera compartida por todos.  
  
-Tonks, me gustaría hablar contigo hoy – le dijo el hombre por sorpresa cuando se dirigían a los carruajes que les llevarían al pueblo.  
-Er... Si, claro. – Ella quedó bastante sorprendida, pero aceptó. Ese día estaba de buen humor por volver a visitar Hogsmeade y se sentía capaz de no empezar a discutir con Snape por una palabra que este le dirigiera.  
  
Llegaron al pueblo y fueron a dar una vuelta. Todo estaba repleto de alumnos de los que poco a poco se fueron separando: algunos entraban en tiendas, otros en bares... Ellos dos se pararon en frente de una tienda en la que se vendían todo tipo de artilugios necesarios para estudiar en Hogwarts; desde plumas y pergaminos a túnicas, e incluso se podía ver alguna escoba voladora.  
  
-¿Y bien? – Pregunto ella, curiosa.  
-Bueno, supongo que no te sorprenderá que Draco Malfoy se haya quejado de ti...  
-No quiero ofender, pero es fin de semana, visita a Hogsmeade, etc., etc., así que no me gustaría discutir por algo relacionado con las clases...  
-No se trata de eso, Tonks, se trata de algo más. Y no es por las clases o porque yo sea el Jefe de Malfoy, sino porque parece que olvidas a su padre, y eso puede perjudicarte mucho.  
-Ya se quien es su padre, un mortífago, y ahora no está ya en el Ministerio, no puede hacer nada.  
-Te equivocas. Puede... – Snape se calló al ver que el mismo Draco pasaba por allí cerca con sus dos gorilas con cara de niño bueno.  
-Buenos días Profesor Snape. Hay un alumno allí que se ha hecho daño... – Crabbe y Golyle asintieron como los dos tontos que eran. A Snape le dio la impresión que no era más que una excusa para cortar la conversación con Tonks, pero no podía mandar a Draco a paseo, así que...  
-¿Dónde, señor Malfoy?  
-Delante la tienda de... – señaló una calle – de la esquina de esa calle.  
-Esa tienda está prohibida, señor Malfoy. – Intervino Tonks, aguantando las ganas de gritarle a Malfoy que se desvaneciera.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que hayamos entrado? – Dijo el rubio en tono burlón.  
-Muestre más respeto, señor Malfoy – le cortó Snape, cosa que Tonks agradeció. – Espéreme ahí, voy ahora mismo.  
  
Los tres chicos se fueron a contra voluntad y Severus se dirigió a Tonks:  
  
-Bueno, tengo que ir, pero hablamos de esto luego, ¿si?  
-Si, de acuerdo. ¿Malfoy no se habrá extrañado de que me defendieras?  
-Lo habría hecho si fuera algo inusual... – Severus se acababa de percatar de lo que había dicho. – ¡Adiós!  
  
Tonks levantó una ceja y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas. Ahí podría hablar con alguien y no pasar sola el día.  
  
-¡Tonks, otra vez tu! – Gritó Madam Rosmerta cuando la vio. Ella se miró a si misma, empezando por los pies y terminando por los brazos.  
-Efectivamente.  
-¡Que alegría! ¿Quieres tomar algo? Te invito a lo que quieras.  
-Oh, bien, gracias. Me da igual lo que sea.  
-Siéntate, siéntate – la arrastró hacia una mesa en la que ella también se sentó. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué hiciste después de Hogwarts?  
-Bueno, estudiar. Hice la carrera de Auror.  
-Oh, es maravilloso.  
-Bueno... considero _ maravilla_ otras cosas, pero si, si, está bien.  
-Aún recuerdo cuando venías aquí de pequeña. Cada vez con el pelo y los ojos de un color distinto... Y dime, ¿podrías hacer eso de cambiar tu nariz? – Madam Rosmerta parecía una niña pequeña que espera con ansias un caramelo cuando hizo esa pregunta.  
-Pues la verdad es que estoy resfriada – Madam se extrañó – y me duele si lo hago. Mejor no.  
-Oh, ¿os duele cambiar vuestro aspecto a los magos metamórficos?  
-No, mira, es tan fácil como pensarlo... – Tonks empezaba a cansarse de su compañía.  
-¡¿De veras?! Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero en fin... Tengo que irme, empieza a llegar gente para comer. ¡Que pena!  
-Si, si.  
-Hablamos otro día.  
-Esperaré a que llegue con muchas, muchísimas ansias... – Tonks se alegró de poder irse ya, y siguió dando vueltas por esas calles que empezaban a aburrirla. Pero un poco de compañía nunca está mal.  
-¡Buenas, Trelawney! – Saludó en cuando la vio con la nariz pegada al escaparate de una tienda que vendía cosas para predecir el futuro. Tenía la boca abierta y su cara mostraba una expresión de horror. – ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Mire...  
-Miro...  
-Vea...  
-Veo... No, no veo. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Esos... Esos... Esos...  
-Si, esos.  
-Todo tipo de objetos vulnerables para predecir el futuro... ¡Es una ciencia muy compleja! No puede predecirse con eso... Solo los que tenemos la fortuna de poseer un ojo interior que ve podemos, y aún así hay muchas ondas negativas que nos impiden ver con claridad...  
-Si, impiden ver con claridad, se a lo que se refiere.  
  
Sybill miró a Tonks y con un gesto cortés se despidió. La otra al quedarse sola decidió volver al castillo, aunque fuera temprano.  
  
  
  
-Tonks, gracias a Dios que has venido, necesitamos tu ayuda – le dijo McGonagall cuando llegó al castillo. – Ve a buscar a Lupin, está en Grimauld Place, y reúnete con él en el despacho de Dumbledore. El director y yo estaremos allí.  
-Si, claro. – Tonks sabía que si algún miembro de la Orden le pedía que hiciera algo no podía ponerse a discutir, lo que más necesitaban era coordinación, así que se puso a andar hacia una chimenea, agarró un puñado de Polvos Flu y se dirigió al número 12 de Grimauld Place. - ¿Remus? – Preguntó cuando llegó y no vio a nadie. - ¡Remus! – Acababa de verlo tirado en el suelo con el cuadro de la señora Black hecho a pedazos delante suyo. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó arrodillándose en el suelo y poniendo una mando en su hombro.  
-Y-yo... Los si-sient-to... – Remus estaba... llorando. Tonks se quedó unos instantes con la vista perdida en los restos del cuadro.  
-Lo destrozaste tu, ¿no? – Él asintió. – Bueno, nadie va a echar de menos a esa mujer- sonrió. – Vamos, – dijo levantándose y ayudándole para que hiciera lo mismo – tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore y McGonagall.  
-Yo lo siento... de verdad... – Remus miraba los restos del cuadro. – De verdad que no quería, pero no podía aguantarla más, no aguantaba sus insultos hacia Sirius...  
  
Tonks lo ayudó a ponerse algo presentable, le dio un poco de ánimos y se fueron juntos a Hogwarts otra vez.  
  
-Deberéis saber todos – dijo Dumbledore cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos en su despacho – que, como era de esperar, los mortífagos de Azkaban se han fugado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
*- Laura-san -*  
  
Otro capitulo más ^^  
  
¡Aquí empieza algo de acción, Nabiki! xD  
  
Espero que lo disfruten todos, y dejen reviews ^^_


	4. La fuga

**Capítulo 4**  
  
  
  
  
Deberéis saber todos – dijo Dumbledore cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos en su despacho – que, como era de esperar, los mortífagos de Azkaban se han fugado.  
  
Todos quedaron unos instantes en silencio.  
  
-¿Todos? – Preguntó Lupin. – ¿Malfoy? ¿Lestrange? ¿Todos?  
-Si, todos.  
-¿Quién lo sabe?  
-Por ahora el Ministerio, – explicó Dumbledore – que espero que no cometa el error de esconderlo mucho tiempo, nosotros y Severus. Fawkes se ha encargado de avisarle. – Miró a su fénix con simpatía.  
-¿Y que pasará con Potter ahora? Supongo que habrá que tenerle doblemente vigilado.  
-En efecto, Minerva. Ahora mismo en Hogsmeade lo vigila Mundungus, pero le he pedido a Severus que también lo haga. No se tienen mucha simpatía, así que convendría que tu, Nymphadora – la miró – también lo hicieras. Minerva, tu tienes ya mucho que llevar, ya sabes que debes hacer, y a ti, Remus, te necesito fuera de aquí.  
-Pero... Harry... No quiero irme lejos...  
-No te preocupes por Harry. Si ocurre algo Nymphadora se encargará de avisarte.  
  
Siguieron hablando y discutiendo un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de la vuelta de los alumnos y la cena. Dumbledore decidió contar lo ocurrido aprovechando que todos estarían en el comedor, ya que de todas formas al día siguiente todo Hogwarts se enteraría de lo sucedido por _ El Profeta_.  
  
  
  
-Tonks... – Severus la llamó desde un pasillo cuando ella se dirigía a su dormitorio, demasiado agotada ya.  
-¿Qué? – Se acerco a Severus, y este la hizo pasar a una clase vacía mientras le agarraba el brazo. – ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo que ha pasado, con detalles quiero decir.  
-Si...  
-Dime solo que tendrás cuidado.  
-Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me lo dices así y a mi?  
-¿No te das cuenta? Perjudicar a Malfoy ahora que su padre anda suelto y como mortífago puede costarte más que antes...  
-¡Ah!, eso...  
-Si, eso. Dime que tendrás cuidad, ¿quieres?  
  
Tonks se quedó unos instantes mirando a Severus, su mirada. Esos ojos negros le transmitían cariño por primera vez, después de haberle transmitido tanto odio como hicieron... Ahora Snape se estaba preocupando por ella, le importaba... ¿y si realmente no se odiaban?  
  
-Tendré cuidado.  
  
Y para sorpresa de ella, él la abrazó.  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente el Gran Comedor se había convertido en un bullidor de murmures. Todos los alumnos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, algunos leyendo _ El Profeta_ y otros escuchándolo de boca de los que lo habían hecho.  
  
- _Fugados todos los seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado de Azkaban_ – empezó a leer Snape sentándose al lado de Tonks. – _ Ayer Sábado día 23 de Octubre los mortífagos -miembros del lado oscuro- que habían permanecido en Azkaban desde Julio pasado se fugaron. La hipótesis principal para explicar este suceso por parte del ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, es la siguiente: "Hacía tiempo que esto estaba planeado. Unos cuantos seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acudieron a Azkaban bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos diciendo que iban de visita. Una vez allí se revelaron contra los Aurors del Ministerio, y cuando los dementores se unieron a los mortífagos no se pudo hacer nada. Aún así se tienen indicios de que los dementores habían estado en contacto con mortífagos desde hacía tiempo. Se está investigando el tema y tenemos fe en encontrar a los mortífagos, a los fugados y a los que les ayudaron a fugarse."_ Y... – Severus pasó la mirada por toda la página – aquí hay fotos de todos.  
-¿Por qué me parece que Malfoy va a estar más insoportable que nunca?  
-Y tu lo más normal posible.  
-Si... Eso intentaré – dijo ella intentando convencerse. – Mañana tengo clase con él.  
  
  
  
El día pasó lento, aburrido y frío. Llovió, así que no se pudo hacer más que quedarse dentro el castillo. Tonks dio vueltas y más vueltas por pasillos aún desconocidos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de corredores que había en esa construcción...  
  
  
  
Se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, pero sin ganas de empezar el día, así que se quedó en la cama tanto como pudo. Pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza en ese tiempo, pero todo giraba entorno el Profesor de Pociones... Él siempre se había mostrado muy frío desde que había pasado el curso de forma que dejaba claro que la odiaba, pero ahora... Ahora que se acercaba el peligro se preocupaba por ella, por que estuviera bien...  
  
Durante la hora de clase con los de sexto Harry se mostró más agotado que nunca, Hermione exaltada y Ron parecía estar en otro mundo, pero en cambio... Draco Malfoy estaba de extremado buen humor.  
  
-Parece que las cosas vuelven a dar un giro, ¿verdad Potter?  
  
Tonks pensó en lo que le había dicho Severus.  
  
-¿De verdad creías que mi padre iba a estar eternamente encerrado en ese sitio? – dijo más bajo, aunque Tonks igualmente lo oyó, pues estaba cerca.  
  
"_No hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte..._" se decía a si misma.  
  
-Si, claro que si. Pero no ha sido así. Mi padre no podía estar encerrado porque...  
  
Draco y Harry empezaron una pelea en medio de la clase. El segundo no se pudo contener de lanzarle un puñetazo, y el primero levantaba ahora la varita apuntándolo.  
  
-Potter, eres un entrometido. ¡_Serpen..._!  
-¡_Accio varitas_! – Intervino Tonks. – Bien, la clase ha terminado – dijo severamente. – Pueden irse todos menos ustedes dos – dijo mirando a Harry y a Draco. – Señorita Granger, Señor Zabini, vayan a buscar a sus respectivos Jefes y díganles que vengan, por favor. – Ellos asintieron y se fueron con la multitud.  
  
Quedaron los tres en el aula en silencio. Tonks les hizo sentar, en la misma mesa. Los dos obedecieron de mala gana y se sentaron dándose la espalda.  
  
-Adelante – dijo Tonks cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. – Hola, Profesor Snape.  
  
Harry levantó mirada y se encontró con Snape. No le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse en un aula con el profesor y el alumno que más odiaba en todo Hogwarts, pero agradecía que Tonks estuviera allí también. A los pocos minutos llegó McGonagall. Tonks les contó lo sucedido, luego les hablaron de la buena conducta (o más bien les habló McGonagall...) y al final a Harry se lo llevó McGonagall a su despacho y a Draco Severus le impuso un castigo: ayudaría a Trelawney en lo que ella quisiera durante dos semanas.  
  
-Creí que te habías metido ya en algún lío con Malfoy – dijo Snape cuando quedó a solas con Tonks en el aula.  
-No, aunque casi, estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo que Harry ha hecho mientras oía los comentarios de ese chico...  
-Es un Malfoy, Tonks. Un Mala Fe. No esperes nada de él... Limítate a no darle razones para que te ataque o algo por el estilo...  
-Ya vale, deja de tratarme como una cría que es incapaz de cuidarse sola, ¿quieres? Soy autosuficiente.  
-Yo solo quería ayudarte...  
-Pues da la casualidad que no necesito ayuda. ¡Adiós! – Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Snape se puso en medio. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de ahí!  
-Primero escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte. – Snape tenía cara de estar muy enfadado. – Estoy harto de que peleemos por cualquier tontería. Solo pretendía ayudarte para evitar que algo malo te ocurriera. Quizás tienes razón en que no debí tratarte como a una niña pequeña, siento no haberte podido ayudar de la mejor de las maneras. – Tonks empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho antes. – Pero créeme, lo hacia con mi mejor intención. Aunque deberías tener presente que conozco bastante a Malfoy y a su padre, y se como actúan. Pero ya no te molesto más. – Se giró y abrió la puerta para irse.  
-Lo siento – dijo Tonks aguantando las ganas de llorar por haber metido tanto la pata. – Lo siento... – Pero el hombre ya se había ido. Dejó su mirada perdida en el suelo unos minutos, hasta que las voces de alumnos que pasaban por el pasadizo la hicieron volver a la cruda realidad de que Severus se había ido muy enojado.  
  
En la hora de la comida no solían coincidir por sus horarios, pero si en la cena. Severus se encontraba allí cuando ella llegó. Quería decirle algo, pero el hombre no la miró. Evitaba que se cruzaran sus miradas, no quería saber lo que fuera que transmitirían sus ojos. Por suerte o desgracia de Tonks, Sybill se puso a hablarle, enojada.  
  
-Ya me he enterado de la disputa que ha habido con dos alumnos en su clase – dijo. – Y también del castigo que se ha impuesto a uno de ellos. Y sepa que no me ha gustado nada lo que ha hecho. ¡Mandarlo a ayudarme de castigo! Si quiere insultarme, hágalo a la cara, ¡no desprestigiándome así!  
-Ella no ha impuesto el castigo, – intervino Severus mientras se levantaba, – he sido yo. – Se fue.  
-Muy bonito por su parte – murmuró Sybill.  
  
Tonks se quedó raramente callada. No sabía que decir, o no quería abrir la boca para meter más la pata. Se enteró por McGonagall del castigo de Harry: no jugaría en el próximo partido. Su Jefa sabía bien que lo único que hacía efecto en él era el Quidditch. Y pensando en Quidditch le vinieron ganas de salir afuera a respirar algo de aire fresco, así que se dirigió a los terrenos después de haber agarrado su capa.  
  
[_¿Dónde llevará todo esto? No se que hacer... ¿Por qué tengo que estar constantemente metiendo la pata?_] – pensaba Tonks.  
  
De repente vio a una sombra que se movía y decidió seguirla...  
  
-¡Sirius! – Gritó cuando vio que era de un perro negro. Pero luego la sombra cambió y tomo la forma entraña de unas ramas del sauce boxeador. – Creo que estoy empezando a ver visiones... ¡Oh!, Sirius, ¿por qué te fuiste? – susurraba mirando al lugar en el que le había parecido ver la sombra del animago. – Todo era más fácil contigo aquí...  
-Pero no está, – Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado – y como nadie puede hacer que vuelva tenemos que aceptarlo y superarlo. Necesitas descansar. Mañana será otro día.  
-Si, otro día, – dijo en tono irónico – pero, ¿quién me dice que será mejor que hoy?  
  
Dumbledore sonrió y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Tonks no tuvo tiempo de percatarse de nada antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
*- Laura-san -*  
  
¡¡Holaaaa!!  
  
¡Espero que les guste este capitulo también! Se lo dedico a Lis (Lis Jade Black ^^), que ha tenido que aguantarme mientras lo escribía ^^  
  
¡Besos a todos y dejen reviews, plis!  
  
  
  
_


	5. Boggart y vacaciones

**Capítulo 5**  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy se comportó en las clases lo peor que pudo, pero no lo bastante como para echarle otro castigo. Harry por su parte supo contenerse y no dirigirle la palabra en toda la hora.  
  
Severus seguía dolido; le hablaba a Tonks pero solo le decía lo mínimo. Ella en el fondo lo entendía... Él se había preocupado por ella. Sabía que Severus siempre había sido un hombre muy independiente y que había empezado a abrirse a ella. La había cuidado, por así decirlo, lo mejor que pudo... Y ella se lo agradeció diciéndole que no lo hacia del mejor modo... Era normal que él se molestara, ella habló sin saber. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero quería dejar pasar un par de días. Se decía a si misma que no quería agobiarle, pero sabía en realidad que era porque no sabía como afrontar la situación.  
  
  
  
-Los mortífagos han empezado a matar a los primeros muggles esta tarde – dijo Severus un día mientras cenaban.  
-¿Dónde?  
-En... no se que parte del norte de Francia. – Él empezó a comer, pero se le notaba cierta incomodidad. Ella por su parte habló:  
-Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así eternamente.  
-Sí, tienes razón – dijo él muy decidido. – Vayamos ahora – se levantó.  
-¿Ahora? ¿Y nos levantamos los dos aquí en medio?  
-Casi no quedan alumnos. Vamos.  
  
Salieron del comedor por la puerta de los profesores y entraron en un aula vacía a hablar.  
  
-Bueno, yo... yo lo siento, de veras. He estado pensando y fui una estúpida por hablar sin saber, por decirte eso después de que te preocuparas por mi y... – Él la calló con un gesto. En silencio pudieron oír con claridad unos golpes provenientes de un armario. – Creo que es un boggart.  
-Si, yo también.  
  
Los dos agarraron sus varitas y se acercaron al armario lentamente. Al fin este se abrió y de él apareció una figura extraña: se veía que era un hombre por su corpulencia, pero iba cubierto hasta los pies por una capa ya conocida, una capa de mortífago. Tonks se quedó mirándolo, no con miedo pero si tristemente... Parecía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima. Severus se acercó y pudo ver que quién iba vestido de mortífago era él mismo.  
  
-¡_Riddikulo_! – gritó él. El boggart se convirtió en una esfera plateada que Tonks guardó para sus clases.  
  
_Silencio incomodo._  
  
Tonks guardó su varita por hacer algo.  
  
_Más silencio incomodo._  
  
Severus cerró el armario.  
  
_Aún más silencio incomodo.  
_  
Se acercó a ella.  
  
_Nerviosismo._  
  
-Ese... era yo...  
-Ese eras tu siendo mortífago. Mortífago de verdad, no espía.  
-Y... ¿lo que te da más miedo soy yo de mortífago?  
-No, lo que me da más miedo es que vuelvas a ser mortífago... – Severus suspiro, sonrió y la abrazó. Ella respondió al abrazo, de forma que no pudo ver como Severus se miraba el antebrazo izquierdo con arrepentimiento mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
-Nunca más volveré a ser mortífago.  
-Eso espero... ¿Qué pasaría si tu también... desaparecieras de la Orden? No... no quiero que desaparezcas como Sirius... – Tonks se separó de él. – Yo... lo siento, siempre meto la pata... – Se fue de la habitación dejando ahí a Severus muy confuso. Él permaneció ahí un rato pensando en por qué alguna vez decidió ser mortífago, y como más vueltas le daba al tema más odiaba a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
El tiempo pasaba y las Vacaciones de Navidad estaban ya al caer. Dumbledore tenía a todos los miembros de la Orden haciendo algo en alguna parte. Todos menos McGonagall, que debía atender a sus responsabilidades en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry y Hermione pasarían las Vacaciones de Navidad en el número 12 de Grimauld Place con Tonks, que se encargaría de ellos, y los Weasley. Los gemelos también irían ahí a hacerles compañía, pero Arthur, Charlie y Bill estarían más ausentes.  
  
También se jugó el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Ganaron los segundos ya que los primeros no disponían de Su buscador, Harry, que empezaba a preguntarse si a ese ritmo volvería a subir a una escoba antes de terminar Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Llegó el día en que los alumnos pudieron irse a sus casas. Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny viajarían en el bus noctámbulo. Todos tenías sus cosas casi listas y Tonks se fue a despedir de Severus.  
  
Cuando llamó a su puerta no contestó, pero en cambio se abrió unos centímetros dejando ver el rostro del hombre.  
  
-Pasa – dijo. Ella entró, y vio que tenía encima de su mesa la vestimenta de mortífago... – Tengo que hacer algunos trabajos para Dumbledore estas Navidades.  
-Ya, bueno... yo solo venía a despedirme. Ya me voy con los chicos a... a ya sabes dónde. – Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Tonks avanzó hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla. – Cuídate.  
  
Severus no dijo nada en ese momento, o no pudo hacerlo.  
  
-Feliz navidad – dijo cuando la chica salía por la puerta. Ella le sonrió y se fue.  
  
-¿Estáis todos listos? – Dijo la Profesora a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que esperaban en la puerta del castillo. - ¡Pues vayámonos ya! – Levantó la varita y al poco tiempo apareció el bus. – Hola, ¿qué tal? Vamos a Grimauld Place – dijo Tonks.  
-Enseguida señorita. Dejen que les ayude con... ¡Harry ouch! – Tonks le dio un golpe haciéndolo callar.  
-Harry Ouch – rió Ginny mirando a Harry. – No suena mal, señor Ouch.  
-¿No sabe mantener ese agujero tan grande cerrado? – dijo Tonks al cobrador. – Ni se le ocurra pronunciar su nombre otra vez, y mucho menos su apellido.  
-Descuide – dijo él haciendo un intento de reverencia.  
-¡Mirad! Tenemos asientos para todos juntos – observó Hermione al entrar.  
  
Pasaron un trayecto muy agradable; dejaron sus bolsas y se sentaron al tiempo que el cobrador venía a informarles que llegarían en treinta segundos.  
  
-Eso si es efectividad – dijo Tonks satisfecha.  
  
Entraron a la casa sin problemas y pasaron un día muy agradable. Tonks también les dio la noticia de que esas Navidades les impartiría, a los cuatro, clases extras de Defensa, con hechizos y contra-hechizos que no eran aún de su nivel. Llegaría el día en que la posesión o falta de ese conocimiento decidiría si Harry vivía o no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*- Laura-san -*  
  
__Hola! Siento haber tardado más en poner este capítulo, pero la inspiración huía de mi .!  
También lamento que sea más corto cuando aLyXel me pidió si podía ser más largo.  
De todas maneras les prometo cosas nuevas en el próximo capítulo -que intentaré sea más extenso ^^- y escribir mucho esta Semana Santa (excepto cuando esté de viaje xD!)  
Les avanzo que en el 6 habrá acción! ^o^  
  
  
Gracias a todos por aguantar mi Fict! XDDD  
  
  
_


	6. Extraño día de Navidad

**Capítulo 6**  
  
  
  
  
Llegó el esperado 25 de Diciembre con sus regalos. Todos se levantaron temprano para abrir sus paquetes, así como lo hizo Tonks. Primero abrió al de los Weasley –obviamente un jersey, con una T de Tonks–, siguió con el de Lupin –unos libros que acertó pensado que le iban a gustar–, el de Moody –un aparato de color blanco que se oscurecía indicando si enemigos estaban cerca–, otro de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione –una capa que podía fácilmente cambiar de color con hechizos sencillos que incluso ella podría realizar sin destrozarla– y finalmente uno de los gemelos Weasley –una caja con un surtido de Sortilegios Weasley–. Cuando hubo terminado observó un paquete pequeño envuelto con un papel negro. Lo desenvolvió y se topó con una foto de la cortina por la que desapareció Sirius. Abrió a toda prisa el sobre negro que acompañaba la foto, y en una carta negra se veía en letras verdes la calavera con las serpientes de lord Voldemort –la marca de los mortífagos- y una frase que decía: _ Para mi querida sobrina. Con mis peores intenciones: Bellatrix Lestrange (o Black, si lo prefieres)_. Tonks releyó la carta 17 veces antes de dejarla caer al suelo. No,... eso no podía ser... pero aún así era, Bellatrix había hecho eso por algo, porque ahora estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Tonks... Seguramente porque era la única Black que defendía los sangre sucia que aún seguía viva... O quizás porque era una Black y una mezcla de sangres...  
  
-Tonks, ¿puedo pasar? – Sonó la voz de Lupin desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah!, un momento, termino de vestirme. – Agarró los regalos y los puso encima de la cama mientras que la foto, el sobre, la nota y el papel que los envolvía fueron escondidos en el fondo de su baúl. – Ya estoy. – Remus entró. - ¡Feliz Navidad!, – dijo Tonks contenta – y gracias por tu regalo.  
-Feliz Navidad – sonrió – y lo mismo digo. Moody y Mundungus están abajo, acabamos de llegar.  
-¡Oh!, entonces bajemos.  
  
Lupin abrió la puerta y se encaminaron hacia abajo. En el recorrido de las escaleras pensó si debía contarle a Remus lo ocurrido, pero le pareció mejor no estropear su día de Navidad. Iban a pasar un rato en la casa y luego salir al Callejón Diagón, donde los Gemelos Weasley daban una fiesta en su negocio. Allí se encontrarían con ellos, Bill y Charlie.  
  
  
  
Severus se encontraba vestido de mortífago en medio de un bosque con Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Y bien, – habló el Profesor de Pociones después de mucho rato de silencio, – ¿Cuál es el trabajo que dices el Señor Oscuro nos ha pedido hacer?  
-Severus, Severus, siempre tan poco paciente... En realidad no nos ha pedido nada, quería tener una charla con mi... amigo – dijo haciendo una mueca.  
-Ya veo, ¿y de que quieres que hablemos? – Preguntó en tono aburrido.  
-Mejor esperamos a Bellatrix... No creo que tarde mucho ya.  
-¿Y dónde está?  
-Ocupándose se Tonks, esa Black traidora... Aunque tu ya la conoces, ¿no? – Dijo esto último entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Es la nueva Profesora de Defensa que Dumbledore ha encontrado – dijo distraídamente.  
-Si, si, claro, pero tu la conoces muy bien... Bueno, de todas formas dentro de poco habrá dejado de existir y no influirá más sobre ti.  
-¿Influir sobre mi?  
  
Severus se moría de ganas de echarle un buen hechizo a Lucius y salir corriendo a ayudar a Tonks, pero no podía hacer eso ya que era importante que se quedara entre los mortífagos... De todas formas pensó en poner en práctica sus conocimientos de Artes Oscuras, que para algo bueno tenían que servir también. Sacó del bolsillo sin que Malfoy lo notara unos huevos de Ashwinder, y paseando por la zona los fue esparciendo. No tardó mucho en aparecer un inmenso fuego que se extendió por todos lados. Él aprovechó para salir corriendo.  
  
Agarró un buen abrigo que encontró en una casa que tenía la puerta abierta (y si no, la hubiera abierto él, ¡que para algo es mago!) y se cubrió con él de forma que el rostro se le viera lo más mínimo. Se encaminó hacia Grimauld Place y allí no encontró nadie más que Remus.  
  
-¿Dónde está Tonks?  
-Feliz Navidad, Severus – dijo el hombre lobo. – Ha ido hacia el Callejón Diagón con los demás, yo he venido a agarrar un regalo que habíamos olvidado.  
-Gracias – se giró y se fue.  
-Espera, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás mortífagos?  
-De eso ya te enterarás, Lupin.  
  
Siguió el camino hacia el Callejón Diagón y ya casi llegando los encontró. Se subió un poco más la capucha para que le tapara mejor y se acercó a ellos. No quería armar escándalo, así que la agarró por un brazo diciendo a los demás que siguieran como si nada de la manera más discreta posible. Se sorprendieron _ un poco_ -sobretodo Harry- pero prefirieron hacerle caso dada la seriedad con la que se había dirigido a ellos (si siempre se dirige igual...).  
  
-¿Pero se puede saber que...? – él la hizo callar. Anduvieron distraídamente hasta Grimauld Place, aunque Tonks no entendía nada. – ¿Y bien? – Preguntó cuando llegaron. Severus entraba tras ella. No había nadie en la casa, pero aún así se quedaron en el estrecho corredor de la entrada.  
-¡Lestrange te está buscando!...  
-Eso ya lo sé.  
-¿Y también sabes que te quiere matar? ¿Qué quiere terminar contigo?  
-Eso lo suponía...  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Severus empezaba a alterarse.  
-Bueno, lo supuse por lo que me mandó...  
-¿Qué? – la cortó. – ¿Qué te mandó?  
-Ah... Esta mañana me mandó un paquete... Con una foto de esa cortina por... por la que desapareció... Sirius... y una nota que ponía que... iba con sus peores intenciones...  
  
Severus se quedó con una expresión entre pensativa, decepcionada y preocupada.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-Pues... No sé, no lo pensé, creí que sería mejor aparcar el asunto por hoy... Todo el mundo estaba muy exaltado. – La chica suspiró mientras recordaba ese pensamiento de contárselo a Lupin.  
-Tonks, no puedes aparcar este asunto. Lestrange no dudarán en matarte si puede, ella no lo aparcará.  
  
La chica bajó la mirada y un sentimiento de miedo la invadió.  
  
-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó a Severus.  
-Para llegar antes que ella. Cuando te he ido a buscar Lestrange esperaba una oportunidad...  
  
Tonks levantó bruscamente la mirada para fijarse por primera vez el la preocupación que mostraba el rostro del hombre.  
  
-... – la chica abrió un par de veces la boca pero no se le ocurrió qué decir. Severus le dio a entender que no dijera nada poniéndole un dedo en los labios para luego acariciarle la cara. La miró con una sonrisa -sí, sí- y se fue acercando a ella lentamente para terminar juntando los labios. Tonks no supo como reaccionar, eso no se lo esperaba, y menos en ese momento, pero amaba a Severus, sabía que algo en su interior no se podía resistir a él, no podía decirle que no tan a gusto como estaba. Respondió al beso mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
No sabrían ninguno de los dos decir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se separaron para mirarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Severus pudo ver que Tonks se aguantaba las lágrimas como podía.  
  
-Vamos, todo estará bien – dijo tierna y convencidamente mientras la abrazaba para quedarse así otro rato más.  
  
  
  
Severus pasó el día en la casa con ella. Los demás ya habían sido informados de lo ocurrido pero tuvieron que seguir con lo planeado para el día de Navidad. Recibieron la visita de Dumbledore, con el que acordaron que Tonks pasaría el resto de las vacaciones en Hogwarts y Lupin pospondría lo que estaba haciendo para ocuparse de Harry y los demás chicos, como había hecho la chica.  
  
  
  
-Tonks... – habían cenado y Tonks estaba a punto de caerse dormida en la meda de la cocina. Harry, Lupin & company se quedarían a dormir en el Callejón Diagón. – Quisiera que me mostraras lo de Lestrange...  
-Oh, vale... Está arriba.  
  
Subieron en silencio las escaleras, Tonks tratando de no dormirse mientras andaba. Llegaron arriba y le dio el paquete. Él se sentó encima el baúl y se puso a examinarlo. Sí... Conocía muy bien esa marca, demasiado bien. Solo esperaba poder detener a Lestrange... Como más miraba lo que tenía en las manos, esa nota, más odiaba a la mortífaga... y más quería a Tonks. Luego su vista se posó en la foto de la cortina del Ministerio, por la que se fue Sirius. Sabía que él y Tonks eran buenos amigos, siempre se habían llevado muy bien... Se preguntaba cómo debería haberse sentido ella en el momento en que él cayó.  
  
Levantó la vista y la miró. La encontró tumbada en la cama, dormida ya. Se levantó dejándolo todo más o menos como estaba y se acercó a ella. Sacó una manta y la tapó.  
  
-Feliz Navidad – susurró mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.  
  
  
  
-Severus, quiero que me escuches... – Albus Dumbledore había acudido a Grimauld Place para hablar con él hombre, ya muy entrada la noche. – La verdad es que tampoco se que palabras usar. Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido algo que me ha sorprendido mucho de ti... Sé que estabas encariñado con Tonks, se veía tu amargor desaparecer cuando ella andaba cerca, y lo que has hecho hoy, salir corriendo para salvarla ha sido muy valiente por tu parte. No quiero quitarle mérito a lo que has hecho ni que creas que no lo valoro, solo te pido que pienses en las consecuencias, cosa que decididamente no has hecho. Has provocado a Lucius Malfoy, y eso, como tu mismo sabes, no es nada bueno... Deberás ir con mucho cuidado.  
-Albus, no me he ido así sin más, he...  
-Lo sé, lo sé – lo cortó el Director. – Pero Lucius ya se ha enterado de a dónde has ido. Por muy buenas que fueran tus intenciones Bellatrix te ha reconocido y se lo ha dicho lo antes que ha podido... No volverás ahí, eso por supuesto... Ya buscaré otra tarea para ti. Debo irme, nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
-Sí,... adiós.  
-No debiste haberlo hecho. – Sonó una voz cuando Albus se hubo ido. Por lo visto, Tonks había estado escuchando. – ¡No ha merecido la pena! Quizás no me hubiera pasado nada, ¡y ahora a ti te querrán muerto también!  
  
Severus no supo que decir. Después de lo que había arriesgado lo único que no quería oír era lo que estaba oyendo: Tonks diciendo que no había valido la pena. La miró sin palabras y se sentó frente la chimenea dándole la espalda. Ella se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que había dicho de esa forma. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
  
-Lo siento... De verdad que lo siento, no quería decir eso... Este día se está haciendo eterno. – Lo último lo dijo más para si misma que para él. El hombre rodeó su cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello. La tenía entre sus brazos tratándola como al ser más frágil del mundo. No quería que nada malo le ocurriera. Estaba harto de los mortífagos, harto de ver siempre lo mismo, las mismas discusiones, las mismas soluciones, de no avanzar... Pero ahora el mundo daba igual. Estaba allí con ella y no era momento de pensar en eso... Ya se preocuparía de esos problemas en otro momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*- Laura-san -*  
  
Hello!  
  
Ayer regresé de Londres! Quería ponerlo antes de irme, pero no tuve tiempo ;_;  
El próximo... Cuando descubra como sigue la historia xD!  
  
  
Suerte a todos y nos vemos! ^^  
  
  
PD - Cuando crean estar aburridos a más no poder lean mis otros FF. Verán que en realidad si pueden aburrirse más ^^  
  
  
_


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 7**  
  
  
  
  
-¡Tonks!  
  
La silueta de un hombre de no más de veinte años corría alegremente delante suyo a una velocidad mayor, alejándose, perdiéndose entre los árboles...  
  
-¿Sirius? Sirius, ¡espera! – gritó ella, intentando no perderlo.  
-Tonks...  
  
La chica puso todo su empeño en alcanzarlo, pero como más lo intentaba más se alejaba... Finalmente se encontró siguiendo su sombra, justa antes de perderlo...  
  
-Tonks... vamos...  
  
La chica se paró perdida y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones... Notaba presencia de seres extraños a su alrededor, pero ella solo quería encontrar a Sirius...  
  
-¿Dónde estás? ¿...Sirius?  
-Tonks... ¡Levántate!  
-Tonks... Aquí... – la voz de Sirius sonaba cada vez más distante... ¡Lo vio! A lo lejos lo vio... Frente una cortina... Tonks se asustó.  
-Levanta...  
  
Sirius la saludaba alegremente. Se asustó más cuando vio que Bellatrix Lestrange aparecía en su sueño y la miraba sonriendo mientras empujaba a Sirius hacia la cortina...  
  
-¡NO!  
-¡Si! Es muy tarde ya, levántate...  
  
Una fuerza la tiraba hacia algún lado, no hubiera sabría decir hacia cual, y las imágenes empezaron a hacerse borrosas.  
  
-¿Lupin? – El hombre se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su cama.  
-Sí... Llamé, no contestabas y intuí que dormías aún – dijo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció de su cara. – Tonks... ¿qué ha pasado? Dumbledore está abajo, dice que vuelves a Hogwarts... ¿Y qué pasó con Severus...?  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Sí, ayer se presentó aquí buscándote...  
-¡Ah!, sí... ¿Dices que Dumbledore está abajo?  
-Tonks – Lupin se puso serio.  
-Verás... Es solo que... se ve que ahora Bellatrix va detrás de mí. Y Severus ayer vino a avisar y... – Tonks pensó en el día anterior y el último recuerdo que le vino a la cabeza fue ella misma sentada con Severus frente la chimenea. Pero estaba en su habitación... ¿Los habrían encontrado abajo? ¿O Severus la había subido? – ...y eso. Bueno, ella lo descubrió así que no puede volver ahora entre los mortífagos...  
  
Lupin se quedó mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Ve... ve con mucho cuidado. No hagas esperar más a Dumbledore. – Sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación.  
  
Tonks se levantó con agilidad y metió de un golpe de varita todas sus cosas en el baúl. Bajó las escaleras y abajo encontró a los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Por la expresión de los gemelos pudo deducir que aún usaban esas orejas extensibles...  
  
-¿Te vas?  
-Sí, tengo que ir a Hogwarts...  
-¿Tienes que ir a Hogwarts o tienes que irte de aquí? – Hermione parecía decepcionada. Tonks sonrió, la inteligencia de esa chica cada vez le gustaba más.  
-Ambas cosas.  
-Entonces nos vemos de nuevo cuando volvamos nosotros, ¿no? – Harry no tenía una expresión muy distinta a la de Hermione. Al mirarlo se preguntó si él también tendría pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de Sirius...  
-Por supuesto, si no haces que te expulsen sí. – Harry y los chicos rieron y Tonks se fue con Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts en diez segundos. Tonks se imaginaba un fatigoso trayecto en el Bus Nocturno, pero en vez de eso tuvo uno de sacudido. Había olvidado la manía de Dumbledore de viajar en Traslador.  
  
-Creo que deberías ir a decirle a Severus que has llegado bien – le dijo Dumbledore cuando descargaba el equipaje en su habitación. Tonks se quedó de piedra, Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos lentamente, disfrutando de ese silencio presente cuando no hay alumnos e intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando llegó frente la puerta del Despacho del Jefe de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar? – preguntó el hombre en tono burlón cuando la chica abrió la puerta.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte. – Severus hizo una mueca irónica. La verdad es que le gustaba el carácter de Tonks.  
-Hola – dijo acercándose para darle un suave beso. – ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
-Bien... – la chica se extrañó. – ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Yo he dormido fatal. Tuve que subirte a lo muggle por las escaleras esas y me duele la espalda. ¿De verdad no quedaban habitaciones en un piso que no fuera el último? – Tonks levantó una ceja.  
-¿Por qué a lo muggle? ¿Y tu varita? – Tonks lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. – Haberme dejado ahí. – Severus puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Hubiera podido agarrar la varita de la mesa o dejarte ahí sin que te despertaras si no hubieras estado encima mío... – A la chica le pareció que el hombre se ruborizaba un poco. – Veo que ya has llegado...  
-Si, Dumbledore me dijo que te alegrarías de saberlo... ¡Y yo me alegraría de saber que no se lo has contado todo!  
-¿Por qué? ¿No puede saberlo?  
-¡No! Sí... No, bueno, sí, es solo que... – Severus le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.  
-Creo que Dumbledore no necesita que le cuente según que cosas para percatarse de ellas... – Tonks sonrió y le dio un beso corto para después separarse de él.  
-En fin, ¡buenos días! – Hizo un bostezo. – ¡Voy a desayunar! – Y se fue dejando al hombre algo sorprendido.  
  
Alegre por los pasillos encontró a Sybill arrodillada con la nariz a medio palmo del suelo.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Se ha escapado su ojo interior? – Sybill la miró con cara asesina.  
-Vine a salvarle la vida.  
-Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Gracias!  
-Mi ojo interior me dijo que volvería antes de tiempo y que la muerte la esperaría cuando pasara sola por este pasillo. ¡Oh, es la muerte, esta que nos rodea...!  
-Sobretodo a usted... – murmuró Tonks.  
-Estudiaba las vibraciones de las piedras de este Castillo.  
-No se avecina ningún terremoto – se oyó una voz. Tonks se giró y vio a Firenze.  
-¡No, no, no, no! – Sybill parecía desesperarse. – Estaba estudiando el balance le las vibraciones positivas y las negativas, buscaba el equilibrio...  
-¿Y eso para qué? – La cortó Firenze. Tonks observaba la escena con cierta diversión.  
-¡Oh, Nymphadora! – Sybill la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Presente.  
-He notado una ola de energía positiva... ¡Un amor para usted se acerca!  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué aspecto tiene? – Era Severus Snape, aparecido del mismo pasillo por el que había venido Tonks, el que hizo la pregunta.  
-Creo que su aspecto es algo así como... renaciente – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Severus con cara pícara. Aburrido en el Castillo había decidido añadirse a la conversación.  
-Ohhh... – A Sybill se le iluminó la cara. – ¡Cómo una flor! – La expresión de Severus cambió a una de asco absoluto. – ¡AH! – Gritó bastante fuerte.  
-¿Qué le ocurre ahora?  
-Algo bueno se avecina...  
-Sí, una buena patada para usted si no deja de ensuciar el suelo con esos zapatos llenos de barro. – Filch, con cara de cansancio también se encontraba ahí. Dumbledore se divirtió aún más con la aparición del conserje, pero tuvo que interferir...  
-Argus, creo que podríamos ser más corteses... – Hizo un movimiento con su varita y lo limpió todo. Después le tendió una mano para que se levantara.  
-Gracias Director. ¡Adiós a todos!  
-¿Se va? – Preguntó Tonks ilusionada.  
-A consultar los pozos de té. – Tonks se decepcionó y Severus ahogó una risa ante la actuación de la chica. Filch se marchó maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba y quejándose de que no debían ser tratadas así las personas que andaban por ahí ensuciando el Castillo y Firenze a seguir con su "Paseo de la Mañana", como él lo llamó.  
-A vosotros dos – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a las dos únicas personas que quedaban en el sitio – no os vendría mal salir un día para que os tocara el aire. El 31 es una fecha bonita...  
-Albus...  
-Fue en esa fecha, hace mucho tiempo, cuando tuve mi primera cita con una chica...  
-Albus...  
-No estuvo nada mal, es más, aún lo recuerdo, fue en...  
-¡Albus! – El director se fijó en la cara de Snape (cara de si-no-paras-con-el-tema-pondré-veneno-a-tu-cena).  
- Que paséis un buen día. – El Director se fue.  
  
Tonks sonrió y se fue con Severus al comedor, agarró algo de comida que un elfo estaba a punto de llevarse y se fueron a dar una vuelta por los Terrenos. A Tonks le había gustado la idea de salir pero a Severus no le hacía especial ilusión...  
  
-Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no?  
-¿Por qué sí?  
-No seas tan negativo...  
-No me hables de negativitis y positivitis, intento borrar de mi mente todo lo relacionado con Trelawney.  
  
En los Terrenos corría mucho aire, así que decidieron ir al espacio que quedaba entre la cabaña de Hagrid y el Bosque prohibido en busca de refugio. A los cinco minutos de estar ahí apareció el semi gigante, para plantar unas plantas adorables, según dijo. Después de poner las semillas tenía que cubrir la tierra con nieve.  
  
-Está bien – dijo Severus mientras andaban hacia el Castillo de nuevo. – Vamos a alguna parte el 31, lo que sea con tal de alejarnos del personal de este colegio unas horas. – Tonks sonrió y entraron. Anduvieron un trozo hasta que la chica le dijo que se iba a su despacho a adelantar algo de trabajo.  
  
Así cada uno se fue por un lado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*- Laura-san -*  
  
Hi again!  
  
Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, esta vez más rápido. He disfrutando mucho haciendo este, espero que ustedes también leyendolo.  
  
Y... he decidido contestar reviews:   
**Angelus****:** Se! polos opuestos y carácteres fuertes para una relación... er... o."... para una relación como la que se verá en los próximos capítulos xD!  
**barbi:** Uh... Lo sigo lo sigo xD!  
**Virginia:** Vamos a persuadir a la gente y torturarla hasta que les guste esta pareja! See!! xD! Uhm, seguí tu consejo, no se si lo habrás visto xD! Tiempo para acutalizar? Er... Pos... Por la noche xD! Gracias ;)  
**Nabiki:** Me gusta que te guste ^^ Algo de acción... Sep, puse algo, pero tonterías! ;_;! Pero tengo otros proyectos en mente *risa diabólica...*  
**Lis:** mente en blanco, primita? (creo recordar que éramos primas xDD!) A mi me pasa mucho escribiendo... ;_;  
**aLyXeL:** Gracias gracias gracias xD! De verdad que intento hacer los capítulos más largos ;_; Pero no me gustan quilométricos, prefiero dos de más cortos, y si escribo mucho alargo las ideas y se hace aburrido ;_;! Gracias de nuevo! ^^  
**Sybill:** Creo que no dejo muy bien a Trelawney en mi FF xD! Traumatizada, sip, cupla del amor, yo ando igual ;_;! Gracias por el review, y luego me paso a leer algo tuyo ^^  
**Gala:** Actualicé actualicé! y me leí un fict tuyo, el de "Quién es esa chica?", y me encantó! *_* Síguelo tu también! Estoy esperando un octavo capítulo de tu FF xD!  
_(Creo que ya había contestado a los reviews o."... Se darán cuenta de que tengo memoria de pez T.T)_  
**Lakota:** Creí que estabas desaparecida o."! Yeah, yo más bien diría que te gusta la pareja y todo lo que tenga que ver con Severus, no? xDD!!  
**Diana:** Gracias ^o^  
**Par:** A conciencia? ;_;! Mi mente? ;_; Yo también te quiero ;_;! Nah, gracias por aguantarme mientras escribo los capítulos xD!  
**Lal:** Mañana es 12 de abril! -^O^-! Yo también quiero llevarme las historias a cualquier parte ;_;  
**Umi:** Gracias! xD!  
**khye:** ^O^! Escribes más a gusto cuando te encuentras reviews como el tuyo! Gracias!!  
**RakShah:** Vagància crònica? xD! M'auras d'explicar la història llarga, me quedat amb l'intriga T.T! T'agrego al msn xD!  
**Pupi:** Yo también encuentro a faltar FF de esta pareja T.T! Gracias a ti también ^^  
  
  
  
_-^o^-_  
  
  
_


	8. Acciones malintencionadas

**Capítulo 8**  
  
  
  
  
Era 31 por la tarde. Los días se habían convertido en aburridos y repetitivos. Tonks aguardaba en la entrada del Castillo la llegada de Severus, que no se hizo esperar.  
  
-¿Vamos?  
  
Habían decidido (o más bien, Tonks le había rogado a Severus) ir a dar una vuelta por Londres, a lo muggle. Viajarían en Polvos Flu... Pero nunca llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Por alguna razón habían sido desviados a una extraña mansión. La primera en llegar fue Tonks, pero Severus no tardó.  
  
-Bienvenidos. – Bellatrix, con la túnica de mortífago, tan conocida para Severus, pero sin la capucha puesta ni la mascara, se encontraba en un rincón de la sala. – ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó maliciosamente. Tonks y Severus sacaron sus varitas, pero al tiempo que lo hacían estas fueron levitando hacia otro punto de la sala.  
-Malfoy... – murmuró Severus.  
-Vaya, vaya, Severus,... nos vemos de nuevo. La última vez no te despediste. – Lucius mostraba una enorme satisfacción en su cara. Tonks no decía nada, quería intervenir, pero no sabía que decir. – Y aquí nuestra queridísima sobrina... – Bellatrix desvió su mirada hacia ella, así como lo hizo también Severus. – Dime, ¿qué se siente al estar rodeada de mortífagos? Gracias Severus por traerla, con esto creo que el Señor Tenebroso te perdonará. Pero hasta que hables con él... ¡_Desmaius_!  
  
Tonks no sabía que pensar... ¿Realmente Severus la habría traicionado? Se sintió completamente desorientada en esa sala con Bellatrix y Lucius. Un hombre entró y se llevó flotando el Profesor de Pociones y a ella la hicieron arrodillar en el suelo. Al cabo de algún rato Bellatrix empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Tonks sabía que sería inútil intentar hacer algo, ellos tenían las varitas...  
  
-Hace tanto que no nos veíamos... ¡Años! – Bellatrix se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. – ¡Oh!, pero que descortés he sido, se me ha olvidado darte la bienvenida... Espera: ¡_crucio_!  
  
Tonks sintió ese dolor en todo su cuerpo pero una voz valiente la obligó a no gritar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó que el dolor cesara.  
  
-Creo que ya que estás aquí... Podrías hacernos un resumen de los movimientos de la Orden – Lucius se sentó dando a entender que la escuchaba.  
-Piérdete, Malfoy – se atrevió a desafiarle. – Si Snape es mortífago, ¿cómo que no sabes eso? – Lucius puso los ojos en blanco:  
-Ah, Severus... No te quiere, no está de tu lado... ¿No sabes que es incapaz de amarte?  
-De todas formas no tendrá la oportunidad... – Bellatrix levantó su varita hacia Tonks dispuesta a echarle una Maldición Imperdonable pero alguien abrió la puerta tranquilamente, alguien con una sonrisa en la cara...  
-¡Hola Snape! – gritó Bellatrix, cosa que hizo que Tonks se girara. Vio al hombre, vio que la miraba y vio como la miraba... En su cara era imposible no apreciar esa expresión de asco total. Y esa expresión iba dirigida a ella. – Estábamos despidiéndonos –dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.  
-Oh, – bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y la miró a los ojos hablando muy fríamente – adiós.  
-¿Qué? – No pudo evitar decir Tonks.  
-Mi querida Nymphadora... Ya te lo dije. – Lucius se divertía con la escena. Se levantó y se puso al lado de Bellatrix. Severus se agachó y agarrándole la barbilla le dijo:  
-No estaba mal... Pero es tu vida o la mía. Si no te llevaba aquí estaba muerto de todas formas, así que... aquí estamos. Dale gracias a Dumbledore por sugerirnos salir... – Hizo una mueca de satisfacción y se levantó.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin en la sala y sin dar tiempo a los mortífagos a contraatacar empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Tonks fue capaz de agarrar su varita -y con ella la de Severus ya que estaban juntas- y, por indicaciones de Lupin, se fue de ahí. No conocía de nada esos terrenos... Pero se puso a correr y correr hasta que alguien la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo hacia un rincón oscuro. Ese alguien le tapó la boca también para que no emitiera ningún ruido, y estando ahí vio pasar a un grupo de mortífagos en la misma dirección que había ido ella. La chica intentaba librarse de las manos de aquel extraño cuya presencia le resultaba tan familiar...  
  
-¡Snape! ¡Suéltame!  
-¿Snape? – El hombre no se hizo rogar dos veces. – ¿Por qué Snape?  
-Sabes perfectamente porqué, ¡y aléjate de mi!  
-Tonks... ¿qué te ocurre?  
-A mi no me ocurre nada, ¡a quien le ocurre es a ti! Deberías decidir de que lado estás, ¿no crees? – Tonks quiso alejarse pero él no la dejó. La agarró de nuevo y fueron trasladados al despacho de Dumbledore.  
-Escúchame, ¿quieres? – Dijo el hombre una vez allí tomando los hombros de la chica con sus manos fuertemente. – No tengo ni idea de porqué te comportas así, ni se lo que ha pasado allí dentro una vez me sacaron. Si no vas a escucharme ten por lo mínimo la decencia de quedarte aquí hasta que regrese Dumbledore.  
  
Dicho esto el hombre se alejó, abrió la puerta y desapareció dejándola otra vez como estaba. Tonks, con ganas de arrancarle los ojos al hombre que acababa de salir por lo que había hecho se sentó en una silla e intentó desacumular tensión.  
  
  
  
Severus bajaba las escaleras sin entender porqué la chica se comportaba así. Sabia que de alguna manera la habían engañado en aquel lugar para confundirla, pero no iba a intentar darle más explicaciones si ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Lo mejor era dejar que hablara con Dumbledore y que pasara un rato... Ahora estaban todos demasiado nerviosos.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore y Lupin habían acudido al lugar en cuanto se habían enterado de lo sucedido, mientras que Ojoloco Moody se había quedado con Harry, Hermione y los Weasley. Ahora ya habían dejado ese lugar, y tras pasar por Grimauld Place a comprobar que todo seguía en su orden ahí, Dumbledore volvió a su despacho.  
  
-Nymphadora... ¿estás bien? – El Director la había llamado tres veces pero ella no se había percatado.  
-Sí, sí, solo estaba... distraída. – Dumbledore suspiró y se sentó en frente de ella.  
-Creo que antes que nada deberías saber – Tonks levantó la vista dispuesta a escuchar lo más atentamente posible cualquier cosa que pudiera contarle de Severus – que Snape no nos ha traicionado. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange hicieron sus... "venganzas", por así decirlo, contra Severus y tú. El hombre que tu viste ahí no era más que otro mortífago bajo los efectos de la Poción Multijugos.  
  
Tonks se sintió cómo una imbécil. Y tenía sentido: lo que había hecho había sido fiarse más de lo que le habían dicho y mostrado Malfoy y Lestrange que de Snape...  
  
-Dumbledore, yo... – lo interrumpió – creo que me iré a dormir ya. – Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta por parte del Director se levantó y se fue.  
  
  
  
Severus salía un par de horas más tarde del mismo despacho. Había estado hablando con Albus y este le había explicado lo que pasó mientras él estaba inconsciente. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos y al llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras se detuvo para dar vuelta atrás. Al llegar a su nuevo destino abrió la puerta lentamente. En el despacho no había nadie. Abrió la otra puerta y ahí la encontró: durmiendo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el borde de su cama. La acariciaba y miraba en la oscuridad sin irrumpir el silesio que reinaba en la sala.  
  
-Severus... – murmuró la chica al rato.  
-Aquí estoy.  
-¡Severus! – Se despertó de un golpe y lo abrazó. – Lo lamento, de verdad, pero no se que más podía hacer... El hombre que entró eras tú, bueno, no, no eras tú, pero en teoría lo estabas siendo – Snape la miraba intentando entender el lío que estaba soltando – y claro... Con lo que dijiste, quiero decir, con lo que dijo, ¡no podía pensar nada más! Además dijo que Dumbledore nos había propuesto salir, así que ¿cómo podía saberlo si tu no eras... si él no era tú?  
-Oh, eso también tiene su explicación... La persona por la que se enteraron los mortífagos de nuestra salida fue Draco Malfoy, que se quedó en Hogwarts estas vacaciones. Como su padre tiene que estar escondido su madre dijo que no podía ocuparse de él. Lo que pasaba en realidad es que tenía que trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso... Así que bueno, escuchó lo que hablamos en el pasillo y se lo dijo corriendo a sus padres. Y creo que su opinión de ti no ha ayudado...  
  
Tonks sonrió y lo besó, beso al cual él correspondió. Y siguieron allí tumbados ya los dos por un rato antes de caer dormidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*- Laura-san -*  
  
Another chapter! Wish you like it ^^! Y si es así... *ahem* review *ahem*!  
Nah, en serio que me interesan vuestros reviews para este capítulo, algo distinto... xD!  
  
Dedicado a Par -^o^-!  
  
PD -- Visiten www.harryargentino.com ^^   
__   
  
  
_


	9. Malentendidos

**Capítulo 9**  
  
  
  
  
El resto de las vacaciones pasaron como siempre: largas para unos y cortas para otros, pero el curso se reprendió como cada año. Los alumnos se notaban más relajados, les costaría un par de días volver a agarrar el ritmo, pero los profesores seguían como siempre, o más contentos, ya que durante la primera semana no tendrían mucho que corregir.  
  
De entre todas, había algunas personas que destacaban por su actitud: Draco Malfoy no aguantaba estar en las clases con Tonks -y esta, a su vez, no aguantaba tener a Malfoy en sus clases. Harry, Ron y Hermione se notaban tensos, posiblemente debido al trabajo y a tener que aguantar a la misma persona y Severus parecía no saber reorganizar su vida después de los cambios que se habían producido en ella.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntaba Tonks a un Severus muy atareado.  
-No, no hace falta, baja ya a cenar, nos vemos luego – contestó él dándole un beso.  
  
La chica se dirigió antes a su despacho a dejar unas cosas, y al llegar ahí se encontró a un conocido.  
  
-¡Remus! – Lo abrazó. – ¿Qué tal has estado?  
-Bien, me voy cuidando, ¿y tu? – Contestó respondiendo al abrazo. – He tenido que visitar a Dumbledore por unos asuntos y pensé en hacerte una visita a ti también.  
  
La chica sonrió e invitó al hombre-lobo a pasar a su despacho, ofreciéndole té una vez dentro. Él aceptó gustosamente las invitaciones, y empezaron a habar y hablar y hablar y hablar... (_tiende al infinito..._). El sol se fue, aburrido, para dejar paso a una tenue luna decreciente, el té fue remplazado por cervezas de mantequilla seguidas por copas de vodka y las risas iban en progresión. A Remus le estaba gustando ver a Tonks sonreír y disfrutar de nuevo, y eso era realmente por lo que él se sentía feliz.  
  
-Tonks... – dijo el hombre seriamente al cabo de un rato. – Me alegra verte feliz de nuevo. Este tiempo he estado preocupado por ti... Eres una de las pocas personas que realmente me importan, y no soportaba verte hundida, yo me hundía contigo...Sólo quería decirte que yo... bueno, yo estoy... enamorado de ti.  
  
La chica se quedó muda sin saber como reaccionar... No le había contado lo de Severus, de haberlo hecho posiblemente ahora no se encontraría en aquella situación: en su despacho con Remus acercándose para besarla... En un acto de evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder se levantó bruscamente.  
  
-Remus yo...  
  
¡Toc, Toc, Toc!  
  
Llamaron a la puerta. Tonks abrió y se encontró con Severus... [_Genial_ – pensó. – _ Que oportuno... ¿Y ahora qué?_]  
  
-Hola... – Severus notó algo raro en la sala y se auto invitó a entrar. – No bajabas a cenar y subí a ver si estabas... – vio a Lupin – ...bien. ¿Qué haces aquí, licántropo?  
-Hola Severus – contentó el otro hombre intentando que su tono de voz sonara con la amabilidad usual, intento que terminó en frustración. –Vine de visita, ¿y tu?  
-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia...  
  
Se miraban con mucho odio, Severus porque estaba en el despacho de su novia a solas con ella y Lupin porqué, lo quisiera o no, se estaba poniendo en el papel de Sirius, aunque su sentido común le dijera que no lo hiciese.  
  
-Yo decidiré que me incumbe y que no.  
  
Tonks empezó a rogar a Merlín internamente que no hiciera que la situación empeoraba... O podría terminar muy mal.  
  
Severus desvió su mirada hacia la chica, como pidiendo una explicación que no recibiría por el momento.  
  
Lupin miraba alternamente a los dos con expresión de entender algo que hacía mucho tiempo que intentaba comprender. Decidió dejar que su orgullo le quemara por dentro, y odiando cada vez más a Severus decidió irse para no poner en un problema mayor del que ya había a esa chica que tanto le gustaba.  
  
Cuando se fue, dejando a Severus y a Tonks solos en la sala, la chica dio un suspiro antes de mirar al hombre.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado con Lupin?  
-Eso ya te lo ha dicho él... Vino de visita.  
-¿A verte a ti?  
-A ver a Dumbledore, y de paso a mi. ¿Estás enojado?  
-No, solo celoso. Porqué estabas aquí... – echó un vistazo a su alrededor y contempló las copas y compañía. - Creo que me voy ya hacia mi despacho. Adiós. – Se fue sin más.  
  
La chica recogió lo de encima de la mesa con un golpe de varita y se sentó nuevamente.  
  
-¿Cuándo hace que estás con Snivellus? – Escuchó una voz detrás suyo.  
-No empieces a llamarle Snivellus.  
-Está bien... lo siento. Pero, ¿pensabas contármelo algún día? – La voz del Lupin no sonaba enojada para nada, pero si triste, decepcionada, y sobretodo distante...  
-Sí, pero aún no había pensado en hacerlo. No me lo había planteado, vamos.  
-Ah... Bueno, creo que será mejor para todos que me vaya ya – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue también.  
  
La chica creyó entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a hablar tranquilamente con Severus... Y así se encaminó a su despacho travesando los pasillos ya solitarios a aquellas horas.  
  
Cuando llegó no llamó. Pensó que si de todos modos lo hacía él no contestaría, así que no se tomó la molestia y entró directamente.  
  
-¿Hola? – Preguntó una vez dentro.  
  
Severus la miró desde la silla en la que estaba sentado ojeando un libro.  
  
-¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?  
-Severus, ¡no salgas con esas por favor! Tan solo hablábamos, y tomábamos algo. No hagas una montaña de esto...  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porqué no me gusta cuando estamos todo el día enojados el uno con el otro y sin hablarnos.  
  
El hombre sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.  
  
-Está bien, no nos peleemos – contestó con una sonrisa pícara justo antes de empezar a besarla.  
  
Tonks contestó al beso, que no tardó en convertirse en un mutuo arrebato de pasión. Él la llevo hasta el dormitorio, la sala de al lado, y ella siguió disfrutando ahí con él. Pero al quitarle la camiseta algo la hizo detener. La marca de una calavera con dos serpientes en el antebrazo izquierdo del hombre había llamado su atención. Se quedó contemplándola, y él al notar eso se empezó a incomodar y quiso retirar el brazo que fue retenido.  
  
¿Qué fue eso que en un tiempo ya pasado lo incitó a unirse a lord Voldemort? Sí, era Slytherin y todo eso, pero no todos los Slytherin son como los Malfoy... Al contemplar el dibujo una sensación de ironía la invadió... Sí, eso que había odiado y aún odiaba, ese dibujo, era en gran parte gracias a lo cual ahora estaba con Severus. De no ser así posiblemente él hubiera seguido con una vida normal al salir de Hogwarts y jamás se hubieran conocido.  
  
Pasó una mano por ahí, cosa que provocó una sensación extraña en el hombre. Ella lo miró, dejó su brazo al ver que él lo miraba con arrepentimiento.  
  
Él también se preguntaba por qué se hizo mortífago... Cuando se unió le parecía una especie de salvación y estaba completamente convencido, y ahora... Como cambiaban las cosas, de un extremo a otro y parece que no nos damos cuenta hasta pasado el tiempo. Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore hacía años acerca de ese mismo grabado en su piel. Él estaba perdiendo la cabeza por no poder quitárselo, era más joven y no terminaba de aceptar los hechos. El Director le dijo en cambio algo que le tranquilizó. Se mostró muy bueno y comprensivo con Severus desde que este acudió en busca de su ayuda... Le dijo que esa marca era una parte de su identidad, de lo que había sido y lo había llevado a lo que ahora era. Que la guardara dentro de sí, lo la marca física, sino lo que esta significaba, para acordarse de lo que había sido y cuales eran las ideas que tenía en el constante presente.  
  
Miró a Tonks, y esta a su vez también le miró a los ojos para seguir besándolo y desnudándolo para terminar los dos revueltos entre las sábanas, olvidando los recuerdos y viviendo el presente...  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente un rayo de sol empezó a molestar a Severus, pero este pareció no enterarse hasta pasado un rato. Sonrió al ver a la chica cuando abrió los ojos.  
  
[_Hermosa forma de despertarse_ – pensó con una sonrisa interna de satisfacción.]  
  
Aún cuando ella se despertó se quedaron un rato más en la cama antes de decidirse a subir a desayunar.  
  
Cuando entraron encontraron al Director, que mostró una sonrisa burlona al verlos.  
  
-Menuda sincronización para venir a desayunar... – comentó contento en un tono como si pensara en voz alta. – Tengo la primera noticia del día para ti, Severus. – El hombre lo miró con cara de qué-se-ha-hecho-de-lo-de-_no-news-good-news_. – Ayer por la noche un alumno de tu casa se batió en duelo con otro de Gryffindor.  
-¿Malfoy otra vez?  
-Sí. Están en la enfermería... McGonagall está ahí.  
-¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó mientras empezaba a desayunar despreocupadamente.  
-Oh, nada que pueda resultar nuevo... Harry ha terminado sin pelo y de color rosa mientras que Draco tiene cuatro brazos y una nariz de cerdo considerable.  
  
A Severus le pasó algo por la cabeza al escuchar a Albus, de despidió cortes y rápidamente. Llegó a la enfermería con una alegría interna que supo disimular a la perfección, y una vez allí se encontró con Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Potter y Malfoy.  
  
-Hola Profesor – lo saludó la Jefa de los leones. – Veo que ya le han informado de lo ocurrido.  
  
Severus asintió y desvió su vista hacia los alumnos para contemplarlos bien. La verdad es que su aspecto era gracioso... muy gracioso.  
  
-¿Les ha impuesto ya un castigo? – preguntó a la mujer.  
-No, no aún.  
-Bien, yo tengo uno. – Malfoy lo miró con cara de ¿tu-castigarme-a-mi? – Madame Pomfrey, deje de buscar un remedio, no se moleste. – La mujer, dudosa, obedeció. – Si no me equivoco, los efectos de los hechizos que se han echado no durarán más de unos días. Hasta entonces, que vayan así, y pobre de ustedes que se salten una clase o comida. – Harry miró a Snape con mucho odio, no le gustaba para nada la idea de ir así por los pasillos, pero consideraba que a Malfoy le gustaría menos aún. El rubio por su parte miraba a Snape algo desconcertado por el castigo, por así llamarlo, que le había impuesto. Pensó que, si su padre no estuviera en la situación que estaba, Snape no se habría atrevido a hacerlo.  
  
Y la verdad es que el castigo tuvo mucho éxito en la escuela de magia, solo se habló de eso en la siguiente semana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*- Laura-san -*  
  
Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar eso, pero he tenido algunas dificultades para hacerlo... he tenido menos horas para estar en frente el PC, y la inspiración para escribir e ideas de como seguir huían de mi... Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, todo suyo -^o^-  
  
Tengo que dar gracias a Parvati por ayudarme con es capítulo ^^   
  
Ah, y déjenme algún review, aunque sea para decirme que me quieren matar... T.T!!  
  
_


	10. Erik Joseph

**Capítulo 10**

**  
  
**- Tonks... Vamos, despierta... – La chica oía la voz de su amante en un frágil susurro. A medida que iba tomando conciencia de que se estaba despertando pudo ir notando el tenue calor de la luz de la luna sobre sus brazos y cara. El hombre la acarició y ella abrió los ojos. Lo vio vestido con su usual túnica negra y la puerta por la que había entrado entreabierta.  
- ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo en un bostezo.  
- Tenemos que ir a ver a Albus. Es urgente. Vamos, vístete. – Le alargó la primera túnica que encontró, ella se la puso, se lavó la cara y se fueron por los pasillos hacia el despacho del Director. Cuando llegaron ahí entraron sin llamar, Albus estaba sentado en su sillón aguardando su llegada.  
- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Tonks cuando vio que ninguno de los dos no decía nada.  
- Ha ocurrido un ataque – explicó el Director, preocupada pero pausadamente – en San Mungo. Un grupo numeroso de mortífagos, en el que podemos incluir a Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, ha atacado el hospital y matado a gran cantidad de gente. Los del Ministerio ya han llegado ahí, con sus aurores, hasta hace poco han estado combatiendo a los mortífagos que han acabado huyendo, ahora están buscando supervivientes... y cadáveres. Parte del edificio se ha derrumbado, y... bueno, Remus se encontraba allí cuan-...  
- ¡¿Qué?! – Lo cortó Tonks. – ¿Y qué hacía Remus en San Mungo?  
- Parece ser que tenía un amigo que investigaba los licántropos, y quería averiguar si había encontrado un remedio para poder controlar las transformaciones... Escúchame, Nymphadora, quiero que vayas, ahí ya verás a Minerva, y por favor encuentra a Remus. Severus... No oso pedirte que vayas tu también, posiblemente esté plagado de mortífagos y por la información que me ha llegado más de uno tiene ganas de matarte...  
- Es igual, iré – dijo el convencido.  
- Está bien, entonces iros ya y con cuidado.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada y anduvieron por los pasillos. Tonks andaba pensando en Remus... Había discutido con él, y no quería ese como último recuerdo, debía encontrarlo. Miraba al suelo mientras cruzó los brazos deseando encontrarlo a tiempo, y fue entonces cuando Severus notó su preocupación y la abrazó sin aminorar. Entendía un poco como se podía sentir... O al menos eso creía. No era un hombre de muchas amistades, pero si de grandes. Albus siempre se había comportado como el mejor de los amigos, era el mejor que había conocido, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo. Y si se enterara de que está en posibilidades de morir, no le gustaría tampoco haber discutido con él últimamente.  
  
Llegaron al despacho del hombre y entraron en la chimenea para ser transportados a una casa cercana a San Mungo. Al llegar vieron que el edificio por el cual se entraba al hospital estaba medio derrumbado... Y mucha gente se encontraba alrededor. Anduvieron hasta donde se encontraba McGonagall, que trataba de calmar a unos conocidos señores Longbottom, posiblemente a petición de Dumbledore.  
  
- No, no he visto a Lupin, Tonks... Lo siento. – Dijo como respuesta a la pregunta de la chica. Fue entonces cuando esta se decidió a entrar, solo con el inconveniente de que solo dejaban entrar a empleados del Ministerio del departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas.  
- ¿Y? – Preguntó Snape al ver que se detenía.  
- Bien, tu búscalo por aquí fuera, por ese bosque quizás... Anda con cuidado – y dicho esto agarró una de las túnicas amarillas chillonas que usaban los Catamagos (así los llamaban, a los del departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas). Echó un vistazo a un grupo de personas que entraban, y cerrando los ojos y concentrándose tomó el aspecto físico de uno de ellos. – Adiós – le dijo a Snape dándole un beso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
El hombre se fue cuando la chica hubo llegado a la puerta. Decidió dirigirse primero al bosque, era poco probable que se encontrara en las calles.  
  
Tonks llegó allí y fue detenida.  
  
- Soane, ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Los de su unidad ya han entrado! No puede pasar sola. – Le indicó un hombre no muy lejano a su edad.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo había olvidado algo. Me están esperando ahí dentro. – El hombre se lo pensó un instante y luego contestó.  
- Está bien, vaya con cuidado. – Sonrió.  
  
Entró y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la túnica y volver a tomar uno de sus aspectos. No sabía dónde debía dirigirse primero, pero pensó que el mejor sitio sería la planta sub1, dónde se encontraba el laboratorio y se habían experimentos. Muchos habitantes del Mundo Mágico desconocían ese detalle, pero trabajar en el Ministerio había tenido que traerle alguna que otra ventaja. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero vigilando no caerse, y a los diez minutos ya se encontraba en la parte más baja. Las escaleras estaban en medio del edificio, así que pudo ver como todo a su izquierda estaba derrumbado y oscuro, y con la luz de su varita se dirigió al otro lado esperando que fuera en el que estaba Remus.  
  
Pasó por varios pasillos con muchas aulas, echando una ojeada en todas sin encontrar a nadie. Al tumbar por uno de los últimos pasillos que le quedaban por recorrer vio que había un punto en el que se llenaba de un humo verde y no se podía ver más allá. Hizo un encantamiento que consistía en una especie de huevo inexistente que la aislaba del gas. Pasó rozando la pared para poder visualizar las puertas, ya que con el gas no se veía a más de un metro... Entro en una y otra habitación y en todas encontró lo mismo, mucho humo que no le dejaba ver. Llegó a la conclusión de que así no encontraría nada, así que pasó a llamar a voces a Remus...  
  
Nadie contestó.  
  
- ¡Remus!  
  
Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- ¡REMUS!  
  
Una tos lejana se oyó, como de alguien que tiene dificultades para respirar... Entro en la habitación de dónde procedía y allí tendido en el suelo encontró a un hombre.  
  
- No se mueva – dijo mientras retiraba una mesa que le había caído encima.  
- Gracias – dijo el hombre una vez de pie. Tenía un aspecto muy extraño... Tendría la misma edad que ella, más o menos, con el pelo negro y una voz tirando a grabe. - ¿Buscas a Remus? ¿Remus Lupin?  
- ¡Sí! –contestó ella abriendo mucho los ojos. – ¿Sabe dónde está?  
- Sí, antes estuvo conmigo, haciendo unos experimentos, pero luego lo acompañé a una cabaña que hay en el bosque de atrás el hospital. Vamos, no está lejos y debe estar preocupado, le he dicho que iría hace una hora.  
- Entonces démonos prisa...  
- Sí. ¿Por dónde salimos, por dónde has entrado?  
- No, mejor no, hay mucha vigilancia, nos llevarían a algún centro improvisado de cura de heridas o algo así...  
- Entonces que no nos vean. Yo te hago el encantamiento de invisibilidad y tu a mi. – Tonks sonrió ante la astucia. – Pero eso en la salida, ¡sino difícilmente te seguiré! Erik Joseph, ¿tu?  
- Tonks.  
- ¿Tonks...?  
- Tonks a secas, a mi madre se le olvidó ponerme un nombre bonito.  
- Oh, a mi hermano Edicarpio le pasó igual. (_Si alguien se llama así o tiene algún pariente / conocido en que se de el caso, er... bueno, esperemos que no se de el caso y listo _) Vamos, el tiempo pasa.  
  
Recorrieron a la inversa el camino que había hecho Tonks a toda prisa, llegaron a la salida, se hicieron invisibles mutuamente y pasaron corriendo aún de la mano para no perderse. Al llegar al bosque se dispusieron a deshacer el hechizo, pero al acordarse Tonks de lo que había dicho Albus pensó que, por prudencia, mejor seguir así. Se agarraron fuerte de la mano para no perderse y anduvieron más despacio, y al poco rato Tonks se alegró de haberse quedado así.  
  
- ¿Y esta es tu mejor historia? Parece que esa fulana te está quemando las neuronas...  
  
Tonks al oírlo se detuvo, se escondí bien entre unos arbustos arrastrando a Erik con ella y, sin notarlo, le apretó la mano. Él no sabía que se referían a ella, creyó que era el miedo que le había ocasionado estar tan cerca de Lord Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez antes?  
- ¿A quién te refieres? – Preguntó la chica.  
- A Vol... A El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
- ¿Voldemort? Sí... ¿tu?  
- Una vez...  
- ¿Y eres capaz de reconocer su voz?  
- Claro que no, ¿cómo quieres que la recuerde?  
- ¿Cómo sabes entonces que era él?  
- Bueno, de sus ojos sí me acuerdo...  
- ¿Qué? ¿Le has visto los ojos? ¡Mierda! – Hablaba en un susurro que mostraba que si no estuvieran en tal situación, serían gritos. – Entonces él nos ha visto a nosotros también. No creo que le impidan nada los encantamientos como este...  
- Crees bien, querida sobrina. – Justo después de oír esas palabras de Bellatrix, fueron agarrados por dos mortífagos, que rompieron los encantamientos de invisibilidad, y llevados frente a Voldemort, dónde también estaban atados y echados en el suelo Severus y Remus.  
- Que hermoso... – habló Lucius. – La familia se reúne de nuevo.  
- No se si deberíamos llamarlo familia, Lucius – siguió Bellatrix. – No están casados...  
- No es a Tonks y Snape a quienes me refiero – contestó el rubio despreocupadamente.  
  
En ese instante un intercambio de miradas muy extraño ocurrió. Severus miró con un odio muy intenso a Malfoy, Erik pasó de mirar a Snape a Tonks con mucha sorpresa, Tonks miró a Erik y a Severus extrañada y Lupin... Lupin la verdad es que no sabía dónde mirar, así que su vista se quedó en Erik.  
  
Lord Voldemort se acercó a Lucius entonces y le susurró algo al oído. Después él y otro mortífago se fueron, quedando allí los otros veinte, como mínimo, que habían...  
  
- ¿Por quién empezamos? – Preguntó Bellatrix.  
- No se si matar a Severus y dejar a Tonks o matar a Tonks y dejar a Severus. Aunque creo que me quedo con la primera... Las condiciones mejoran – miró a Tonks.  
- ¿Dejar viva a Tonks? No... ¿y por qué no les torturamos y matamos a todos?  
- No quedaría nadie para contarlo...  
- Dejemos al lobucho...  
- Que compenetración... ¿no? – Se atrevió a intervenir Severus. – Así el lado oscuro seguro que prepara un maravilloso ataque.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Tonks, la agarró por el pelo y miro desafiante a Snape.  
  
- No lo dudes... Vámonos – les ordenó a sus mortífagos arrastrando a Tonks.  
  
Lucius creía mientras andaban por el bosque que no tendría más problemas esa noche, pero estaba equivocado. Había olvidado quitarle la varita a Tonks... con la que hizo aparecer un cuchillo que le clavó al mortífago.  
  
- Yo si lo dudo – dijo la chica justo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Busco a los tres hombres, que no tardó en encontrar, y se fueron corriendo de nuevo al edificio cercano al hospital para volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Tonks estaba agotada, Severus pudo notarlo, por lo que decidieron dejarla durmiendo en su habitación e ir los otros tres a hablar con Albus.  
  
- Bien, veo que habéis encontrado a Remus... Eso es lo que me preocupaba, pero ahora ya está. – Dijo contento el director cuando los hombres llegaron también exhaustos, al fin, a su despacho. – Veo también que has encontrado a viejos conocidos, Severus...  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tonks entró por ella.  
  
- ¡He decidido que no tengo sueño! – Dijo sentándose en la silla vacía, entre Remus y Severus.  
  
Siguieron hablando, de los experimentos que hacían Erik y Lupin, de lo que habían hecho todos aquella noche... Al parecer Severus había encontrado a Lupin en la cabaña, pero ese ya había sido atrapado anteriormente por los mortífagos, lo había dejado ahí como anzuelo... Tonks contó sus exploraciones por el edificio medio derrumbado y Erik como había estado inconsciente. Albus les dijo que, efectivamente, McGonagall había ido a buscar a los Longbottom. Solo quedó algo por aclarar, una duda que tanto Remus como Tonks tuvieron. ¿Quién era ese Erik? ¿A qué se refería Malfoy con eso de la familia? Y Remus también había oído el comentario de Albus... Fuera quien fuera ese chico lo conocían con mucha anterioridad, y lo conocían bien, ya que habían depositado mucha confianza en él hablando abiertamente de la Orden y todo eso en aquél despacho... 

_**  
  
**-{ Laura-san }-   
  
Se esconde para que nadie la mate  
Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento de verdad que lo siento por haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaanto en poner este capítulo... Primero tenía excusa, las primeras tres semanas, estuve de exámenes finales y de viaje, pero ahora ya no y de verdad que los siento! Ahora me he quedado terminándolo... Son las 2 y media de la madrugada, así que más les vale que lo hayan disfrutado xDD!!  
  
Por favor, aunque sea con amenazas o quejas por la tardanza, dejen algún review, que levantan el ánimo que ayuda a la inspiración para próximos capítulos xD!  
  
Por cierto... No me gusta mucho el título de FF ahora xD así que estoy pensando en cambiarlo! Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia... será bienvenida   
  
Nos vemos (pronto) (espero)!!_


	11. Cuida tus pasos

**Capítulo 11  
**  
  
Tonks se levantó tarde el día siguiente, por suerte era sábado. Por lo visto ya se había enterado todo el colegio en el desayuno de lo ocurrido en San Mungo, los periódicos habían pasado de mano en mano. Albus le dijo que Severus había marchado a petición suya para hacer un recado, pero que esa misma noche ya estaría ahí. También le dijo que Lupin estaba en una habitación libre que había cerca de su despacho. Se había quedado esa noche y marcaría hacia Grimauld Place después de comer. Así que, después de lo que pasó ayer, decidió ir a hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, puesto que ahora se encontraban en una situación incómoda. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el día en que estuvieron en su despacho, y en la conversación de ayer no se habían dirigido la palabra, solo habían hablado en general. Se dirigió a la habitación indicada y llamó a la puerta que fue rápidamente abierta por el hombre lobo.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué tal? – esa era una pregunta despreocupada, que no esperaba respuesta. Remus se giró y penetró en la habitación para recoger unos pergaminos del suelo. Tonks entró detrás suyo y cerró la puerta.  
- Bien... supongo. ¿Y tu?  
- Voy haciendo.  
- Oh... Yo en realidad vine a hablar de lo del otro día...  
- ¿Hay algo que hablar? – Remus se giró muy serio y se quedó mirando a la chica. – Si no quieres contarme nada, no lo hagas, en serio – dijo dando a entender que no pensaba eso.  
- ¡Claro que quiero contarte las cosas! ¿Pero que ha sido de nuestra amistad? Solo quiero que volvamos a estar como antes, ¡ayer lo pasé muy mal pensando que estabas enojado conmigo y quizás murieras y no te volviera a ver!  
- Sabes que no es amistado lo que yo siento hacia ti. Y créeme, a mi no me hubiera importado morir ayer.  
  
Tonks se quedó de piedra por lo que le acababa de decir Lupin.  
  
- Por... ¿por qué?  
- ¡Porque ya no queda nada que me incite a seguir aquí! Todo lo que hay o todos los que conozco no son más que amigos que realmente no pasan de conocidos. Están los de la Orden, pero realmente no tienen tiempo. ¿No ves que yo estoy solo ya aquí? ¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de Harry!  
- ¡No estás solo! – Dijo la chica dando un paso hacia él. – ¡Y yo no quiero que te vayas! De verdad... Lamento mucho no haberte dicho lo de Severus y haberte molestado o herido con eso, por favor... ¡Perdóname!, – Tonks estaba a punto de llorar, su voz empezaba a temblar, – pero no digas que no te importaría morir ahora... Por favor...  
  
El hombre lobo se acercó a ella para quedar a un palmo. Le agarró la cara con las palmas de las manos suavemente y le habló mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Y en qué quieres que tenga fe para seguir? Tu no me quieres, y eso es un hecho. – La chica puso sus manos encima las manos de él, que se encontraban aún sobre sus mejillas.  
- Que no te ame no quiere decir que no te quiera, y eso sí es un hecho.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Remus se calmó y se atrevió a acercarse más a la chica... Y terminó besándola. Ella primero se quedó quieta, luego respondió al beso y pasó las manos por el cuello del hombre. Pero cuando la intensidad aumentó ella se replanteó la situación y se separó de golpe bajando sus manos que quedaron encima el pecho del hombre –y pudo apreciar a que velocidad palpitaba su corazón– y mirando hacia el suelo que tenía a un lado. Las manos de él estaban en la cintura de la chica, y se quedó quieto ante la reacción de ella, esperando, ilusionado, que se lo volviera a replantear.  
  
- No puedo hacerle esto a Severus – dijo ella.  
- No me lo hagas tampoco a mi – respondió él, y la chica volvió a mirarle a los ojos. – Por favor... – Se acerco lentamente para besarla nuevamente con miedo a que ella le girara la cara o se alejara, pero eso no ocurrió, y volvieron a juntar sus labios... Tonks se alejó, pero no bruscamente esta vez, pasados unos segundos.  
- Yo... Creo que será mejor que me vaya.  
- Adiós...  
- Adiós.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Hermione, y se extrañó de no verla sin sus inseparables amigos.  
  
- Están entrenando a Quidditch... Yo iba a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. ¿Qué haces tu sola por aquí?  
- Pues... dejar que el tiempo pase antes de que algo interesante por hacer se me presente. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?  
- No, en absoluto – contestó la Prefecta sonriendo. – Yo... Bueno, me gustaría preguntarte sobre algo... o mejor dicho, sobre alguien, si no es demasiado atrevido...  
  
Tonks ya se la imaginaba interrogándola sobre Severus, o Lupin, peor, pero... ¿cómo iba ella a saber algo de eso?  
  
- Hay un chico por aquí, alto, moreno, que andaba con Dumbledore antes... ¿no sabrás quién es? Me extrañó verle porque aquí no suele pasearse nadie que no sea del personal que trabaja aquí o alguna visita puntual del Ministerio... Y no tenía pinta de trabajar ahí.  
- Oh, si, tiene que ser Erik, Erik Joseph. No se quién es, la verdad me tiene algo curiosa. Lo conocí ayer, en el incidente de San Mungo... – Tonks entristeció por un momento, a lo que Hermione preguntó:  
- ¿Tenías algún pa-... conocido allí?  
- No, no – contestó la Auror sonriendo.  
- Oh, me habías asustado por un segundo... Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ¿tienes que entrar por algo?  
- No, que va, por nada, ¡ya nos veremos!  
- Sí, y gracias por acompañarme. ¡Adiós!  
  
El día pasó lento y aburrido para Tonks, que se encontró con una sorpresa al bajar a cenar una hora antes por el aburrimiento.  
  
- ¡Remus!... hola. Creía que te ibas después de comer.  
- ¡Hola! Sí, en principio lo hacía, pero Albus me ha pedido que le ayudara esta tarde en unas cosas y me quedé a cenar. Me iré mañana, al final.  
- Oh, ya veo. Cenas pronto – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.  
- Sí, bueno, se trata de que no me encuentren muchos alumnos... No soy profesor, y muchos se extrañarían de verme cenando con todos.  
  
Tonks no supo que contestar, así que se quedaron los dos en silencio incómodo cenando. Al cabo de un rato Remus se decidió a hablar.  
  
- Tonks... ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Esa pregunta asustó a la chica, que no supo exactamente como reaccionar...  
- Yo... yo no se si...  
  
En ese momento Erik entró al comedor a cenar pronto, seguramente por la misma razón que Lupin.  
  
- ¡Hola! – Saludó enérgicamente Tonks sin saber si dar las gracias o maldecirlo por entrar en ese momento.  
- Hola – saludó Lupin.  
- Hola, ¿qué tal estáis?  
- Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Hasta cuando estarás en Hogwarts? – preguntó Tonks. – ¿Te vas a quedar un tiempo?  
- Bueno, la verdad es que me voy a quedar una semana por... unas cosas, luego... no sé, ya veré.  
- Aquí todo el mundo se queda por "unas cosas" – dijo la chica fastidiada por tanto secretismo.  
- Je, je, no es que no quiera contártelo, – dijo Erik amablemente, – es que si alguien debe hacerlo no soy yo... ya sabes.  
- Oh, entiendo... – dijo ella igual que fastidiada que antes. – Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta, se me ha pasado el hambre...  
  
Ella se fue y los dos hombres se quedaron charlando en el comedor un rato más. Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama para recapacitar un poco. Lupin le había dicho que si se volverían a ver, obviamente no para decir "hola" y cosas rutinarias... pero ¿y ella? Ella no quería volverlo a ver... Es decir, sí, sí quería, pero no para lo mismo que él. Para ella él siempre había sido un muy buen amigo, pero sabía que por mucho que se lo intentara explicar él se sentiría herido. Y creería que no le importaba nada y solo lo hacía para intentar hacerlo menos daño... Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¡ella amaba a Severus! No a Remus... Por Merlín, ¡no podía estar haciéndole eso a Severus! Se sentía tan culpable... No, eso tenía que acabar. Tenía que ir a hablar con Remus antes de que se fuera y dejárselo claro... No quería hacerle daño, ¡pero tampoco a Severus! Además, Remus, auque en un principio no fuera a mostrarlo, era bastante adulto como para entender su situación.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la habitación de Remus, donde estaría él haciendo las maletas. Llamó a la puerta y al aviso del hombre lobo entró.  
  
- Hola... – dijo tímidamente.   
- Hola – dijo él, mirándola con una expresión de alegría.  
- Remus yo... Yo solo vine a hablar contigo de lo de antes. Yo... bueno, no se como decírtelo, y por favor no me interrumpas – añadió ágilmente cuando el abría la boca para tomar aire. – Verás... Mira, yo amo a Severus y no quiero hacerle esto. No se lo merece, y no me digas que tu tampoco o algo parecido como ya hiciste, ya lo sé, pero... yo estoy con él, así que te pido que... lo entiendas.  
- ¿Que lo entienda?  
- Sí, y lo respetes...  
- Pides mucho... Si es verdad que no me amas dímelo, claro y alto, di "no te amo"... Y impídeme que te bese otra vez – dijo acercándose. – ¿De verdad no me amas?  
  
La chica que quedó en blanco, no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Remus... Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar ya la estaba besando... Era tan dulce... Pero ¡era Remus! Tenía que pararlo... pero... un poco no hace daño a nadie... ¡Sí! Sí lo hace... pero... pero... se encontró con sus manos otra vez sobre Lupin... otra vez... otra vez no, no podía hacerle esto a Severus dos veces...  
  
Y en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y entró, de las más de 6000 millones de personas que habitan el planeta, la peor que podía entrar en esa sala...  
  
Severus se quedó de piedra con lo que presenció. Vio como Tonks se separaba rápidamente de Lupin y lo miraba sin saber tampoco que decir, y a Lupin... Habría jurado que al licántropo le vio una suave expresión de miedo o angustia. Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo a reaccionar y se fue a encerrar en su despacho de las mazmorras. No, si no estaba equivocado antes con eso del amor... La confianza daba asco, lo acababa de comprobar.

* * *

_  
-{ Laura-san }-  
  
Yuxx!! Hasta ahí el capi de hoy... Espero que les haya resultado interesante xD! Nah, no tardaré mucho en poner el siguiente... 3 días como mucho, aunque quizás mañana mismo xD! Nos vemos, dejenme algún reviewcito TT.TT y suerte! =D_   
  
PD -- Se sigue queriendole cambiar el título a FF xD!  



End file.
